SpiderMan: From Hell and Back
by Symbiote-Spidey
Summary: Taking place in the movieverse, Mary Jane has left Peter for Harry, and in the year 2017, New York must deal with, a world without a SpiderMan.  Rated M for some strong language, strong fantasy violence, and intense sexual themes .  Please R&R!  Alt. SM 3
1. Prologue: Torment

_**I do not own Spider-Man, or any other character in this story.**_

**S P I D E R – M A N**

F R O M H E L L A N D B A C K

"Mary Jane!" Peter Parker yelled, stepping in through the door of Mary Jane Watson's apartment. "Mary Jane?"

Peter's heart started to thump loudly.

_Oh no, _he thought. _Oh no, oh no, oh no!_ He checked everywhere in the apartment. Still no Mary Jane. Then his eye caught sight, of a letter, resting on a coffee table. Peter picked it up. Unfolding it, he found marvelous handwriting inside.

_Peter,_

_By now, I shall be gone, along with Harry._

Harry? What would she be doing with-

_What, oh God, _Peter thought, his heart repeatedly pounding against his chest.

We have left Manhattan, to begin a new life where you can't find us. I'm so sorry Peter, but you were never there for me, and Harry is. He takes care of me, and puts me before himself, something you have never done.

Tears swelled up in Peter's eyes. She'd left him, for his best friend.

_I didn't- couldn't tell you in person, because I knew the reaction you would have to it, and I just can't deal with or see you like that. I loved you Peter, and I know you loved me, but now my heart belongs to Harry._

Peter began to notice tear drops on the letter. He didn't know whether it was from him or her, but right now he didn't care.

_I- we'll always miss you Tiger, but you'll always be in our hearts._

_-MJ _

Peter dropped the letter, his heart about to burst out of his chest. He began to cry, anger flaring up in his eyes. Then, he started punching himself, with all of his strength. It hurt more and more every time, but he didn't care. Blood started to drop from his new cuts, but he didn't care. Mary Jane had just left him- and he did care. He stopped, realizing literally beating himself up wasn't the answer.

Peter Benjamin Parker would just have to live without Mary Jane. He couldn't really bare a life without her, but he would have to learn to. He would have to tune out the surrounding world.

Spider-Man was taking over, and Peter Parker was becoming the lesser of two beings. If Peter were to survive his following years, he would have to journey, from hell and back…


	2. A Day In the Life of  Peter Parker

Manhattan-2017

Litter filled the streets of New York City. Cars sped by, uncaring to the pedestrians crossing the roads. Rain poured down, thunder cackled and lighting flashed up into the sky. Lights flickered on and off inside of homes, and buildings.

Peter Parker looked out the window of his office at the Daily Bugle. After the death of J. Jonah Jameson, Peter was appointed to publisher, in Jonah's will. Jameson had been sick for months, knowing his time was coming to an end, he left the Bugle in the hands of the man he secretly loved like a son.

Joseph 'Robbie' Robertson strolled inside of Peter's office.

"Pete, I have the evening edition right here," he said, holding up the newspaper. "All I need is you approval, and we can start shipping it.

Peter continued gazing out at the streets.

"Robbie, did you ever look at the city and think, why should I waste my time in this rotting dumpster?" Peter asked Robbie.

"I'm not sure I quite understand," Robbie said confused.

"Nothing," Peter said, turning his attention towards Robbie. He checked over the paper. "It looks good, looks good."

"Thank you sir," Robbie said. He smiled. Ever since Peter had become his boss, they had grown closer. Despite the age difference, it was almost like a brother-to-brother connection. "I'm glad you like it."

"Maybe I'm just losing my mind," Peter said. "But, you look like you could use some vacation."

"Really?" Robbie asked. "That would be wonderful! I had plans for me and Randy, and-"

Peter continued looking outside. His house could be seen far across the vastness. "Your dismissed Robbie."

Robbie left the office, the newspaper on Peter's desk. Peter looked at it again.

**Death of Our Hero**, it read.

_That's right, _Peter thought. _Spider-Man died a long time ago, and it's just as well._

Peter stepped inside his lavishly decorated house. His wife of nine years, Gwen Stacy sat on a couch in their living room.

"Peter!" she called out, running over to hug her husband.

"Hey baby," he said, hugging her, and kissing her on the lips. "How was your day?" Gwen grabbed his hand, and walked back over to the couch with him.

"Well, I just got a contract with 'The World's Sexiest Models', and I'm going to be featured on the cover of their next issue!" she said happily.

Peter didn't like the idea of his wife being a model, but he was glad she had something to be proud of.

"That's great," he said, kissing her again. She hugged him, cuddling up to his shoulder, as he lay back on the sofa.

She took off her jacket and whispered to him, "Do you want a baby?"

_A baby? _He thought. _He'd always wanted a child, and was more than able to raise one._

"I guess," he said, thinking about the situation for a minute. "I mean, I do."

"So do I," she told him. "Peter we have been married for nine years, but I think we're ready now. I want to have a baby with you Peter."

"Gwen, I love you more than anything in the world, and I want to raise our child with you too," Peter said, nuzzling her neck. He clutched her tightly, as she reached for his neck. She pulled his face towards her, and kissed his cheek.

"I'm going to take a bath," she called, walking off for the bathroom.

"Okay," he called to her. "I think I'm going to go to bed." He walked off to the bedroom.

Underneath the mattress rested his old Spider-Man, tattered and torn.

_This thing, _he thought. _It's the demons of my past. All of my nightmares rest inside the memory of that damn thing. _

The last time he wore the suit, was during a fight with the New Goblin, Harry Osborn. During the time, he had a black suit, made of a symbiote, but over time it had died off. It was weakened by the constant noises Spider-Man was near, and the buildings on fire he would have to travel through.

Memories returned into his mind, flooding his thought. Mary Jane. Harry. Spider-Man. Peter Parker. Best friends. Abandoned. Betrayed. Screwed off.

He wanted to scream. Wanted to show the world, the torment he had been through.

But he didn't. He no longer loved Mary Jane. He loved Gwen Stacy. Gwen Stacy. Gwen Stacy. Mary Jane Watson.

Peter imagined a sword going through his heart. That was the pain he had felt, the moment he read that note. The moment, his eyes met with the beautiful writing, he felt like he was dead.

Mary Jane had run off with his best friend.

_It was for the better, _he thought. _Gwen and I are living happily together. Just Gwen and me. Nobody else. No Uncle Ben, Aunt May, Harry, or MJ._

He stuffed the suit back under the mattress. He loved Gwen, and he wasn't about to abandon her now.

Suddenly, Gwen walked inside the bedroom, her hair in a towel.

She spotted the tormented look on Peter's face. She ran over to him.

"Peter?" she asked. "Baby wants wrong?"

He looked up into her beautiful green eyes. They reminded him of Mary Jane's. Then, out of nowhere, he pressed his lips against hers, knocking her over onto the bed. He put his hands up to her face, feeling the smooth texture of her cheeks. She began to lick his lips, the moistness traveling through her mouth. She reached for his pants, unbuttoning them, and pulling the zipper down. He threw his pants off of his legs, removing her robe, as he pressed his chest up to her bare body. The towel flew off of her hair, falling to the ground. She pulled down his boxer shorts, as she began to ride him.

"Ohhhhhh," she moaned. He began to squeeze her breasts, and suck her nipples. "Ohhhhhhh, God!"

They both picked themselves off of the bed. She backed up into the wall, the front of her body facing Peter's front. He began thrusting himself into her, as she began moaning loudly. He grabbed her backside, pulling her body towards his. She continued to lick his face, kissing his chest, and neck.

"Yesssssssss!" she yelled.

Peter rolled over the bed. Sunlight filled the room, birds chirping by the window. Gwen lay half-naked by his side.

She was also awake now.

"Last night-" Peter began.

"Was incredible," she finished. "Oh God Peter, my head is still spinning."

"Gwen, you are freaking amazing," he said. "I can't believe how long that went on."

"I know," she laughed. "Your not so bad yourself baby." She rolled over, and kissed the top of his head.

"I'm going to make some breakfast," she said, jumping out of bed. "Want would you like?"

"More sex with a side of Gwen please," he joked.

"Oh God!" she laughed. "Seriously?"

"Bacon and eggs sounds good," he said, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "Orange juice too would be nice."

"You got it," she said smiling, flashing him her perfect teeth. She was so beautiful, reminded him of someone. Right now, he couldn't remember who that person was, as he was caught up in Gwen's beauty. He loved her more than anything in the world. Quickly, this made him think of the other thing he loved more than anything. His Aunt May. He remembered all to well how she died…

"_Now Peter, how could you say that, Spider-Man killing that Sandman person, is good?" Aunt May asked. "He may have killed your Uncle Ben, but you never want to wish something as terrible as that!"_

_He looked at his aunt._

"_I'm sorry," he said. He briskly walked out of the door of her apartment. She turned away, staring outside of her window, thinking of what had just occurred. Minutes later, another knock came at her door, and as she opened the door up, she was shot from some man. _

_Peter, realizing something was wrong, ran back to May's door. He found her, dead in a pool of blood. The guy who did it was never found, no motive was even revealed. For years, it had stumped Peter. Why had a complete stranger decided to kill May?_

Peter thought about that chilling discovery. He, or anyone else, never found out who did it. But at the moment, he didn't want to know. He didn't want evil thoughts clouding his vision, of the current thoughts he had now.

_Gwen is so beautiful, and- _Peter thought. _I love her more than anything in the world._ He jumped out of bed, heading for the kitchen. He found Gwen, holding a frying pan. Some bacon rested on a plate, along with eggs, a glass of orange juice stood beside the plate.

"Thanks," he said, walking over to take a seat at the table. He took a bite out of the bacon.

"Mmmmm," he sounded. "This bacon is good."

"Well that's great," she said happily. "I'm glad you like it." She walked over to him, and sat on his lap. He pulled her close to him.

He yawned, as she put her arms around his neck.

"I love you," she whispered, kissing him on the cheek.

"I love you too," he said back, taking another bite from his bacon. He rested his head on the arch of the chair.

He pinched Gwen's backside as she let out a loud, "Ahhh!" She looked over at him. She started to laugh, as she kissed him on the lips.

"Okay," she said. "Now I need to get to work!" She walked off to the bedroom to get dressed.

"Okay!" he yelled to her. "I probably need to also." He looked at the clock built into his microwave.

10:57 A.M. it read.

"Holy shit!" he yelled. "I'm late for work!" He quickly ran to his bedroom. Gwen was changing in there as well.

"Hey!" she yelled. "What the heck?! Ah, what the hell it's not like you haven't seen me naked before."

He pulled his costume out from under the mattress, and quickly bolted for the door. He stuffed it into his pocket and turned around.

"Nice rack!" he called, running off for the door. He quickly ran out the front door, and ran off the front porch. He jumped up to the roof, using his spider-strength, and put the costume on under his clothes.

"I think it's time for this city to get a wake up call," he whispered, putting the Spider-Man mask on over his face. "Because Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man, is back!"


	3. Lizard Unleashed

"And we're back ladies and gentlemen," a reporter spoke into a camera. "For those of you just joining us, we have just received word from many eye witnesses, that Spider-Man has returned to New York. We are here, to get any camera footage we can possibly get."

In an old warehouse on the edge of town, Sergei Kravinoff, known as Kraven the Hunter in more exotic parts around the world, looked at the TV screen in front of him.

_Spider-Man? _He thought. _Coming back to town. I have some big game to hunt._

For many years, Kraven had heard of Spider-Man everywhere he went, whether it be Africa or Australia, he heard news about the arachnid-superhero. But, by the time he went to New York to kill Spider-Man, he had gone into early retirement. And now, Kraven finally had the chance to kill one of the biggest game in the world, Spider-Man.

Although Spider-Man had done nothing wrong to him, society saw him as a menace, and the money he would receive, would be a vast fortune. In the corner of the warehouse, surrounded by many crates, was his equipment. A whip, syringe of toxins, crossbow, shotgun, strength enhancing potions, and boots rested by all of the crates.

"Kraven is going hunting tonight," Kraven laughed. He turned off the TV, walking over to his equipment. It had begun.

Dr. Curt Connors looked at the many students in the front row of ESU. He spotted Peter Parker, one of his favorite students.

Although Peter was a multi-billionaire, he still needed an education, and decided to return to college. Besides, Dr. Connors was a close friend of his, but they rarely saw each other outside of the school.

"Class is dismissed!" Connors yelled, as students began filing out. Everyone but Curt and Peter had left.

"So you had an experiment to show me sir?" Peter asked Connors, wanting more than anything to return home.

Curt led Peter to the back of the room.

"Yes," Connors told him, using his only arm to reach a vial of some chemical. "Peter, this syringe here, holds mixed components, that will, theoretically speaking, restore my right arm."

Peter stared at the professor with a mixed look of astonishment, and horror. If this were anything like a thriller, something would go terribly wrong, possibly putting Curt's life at stake.

"Dr. Connors, if I may just say, I really don't think this is such a good-"

"Peter don't worry," Connors smiled. "I carefully checked the vial. I mixed lizard DNA, with many other chemicals. I used the lizard DNA, because of reptiles unique abilities, to regenerate lost limbs."

"But sir, if this turns out in anyway like Otto Octavius' mistake-"

"Peter, Otto was a friend of mine," Connors said. "You know that, the man was a genius. I couldn't believe his experiment failed, but there are risks we must take in the name of science, and we must learn to except the possibilities of something so, critical."

"I, understand sir," Peter said, looking down at the ground. "Just, what if something does happen? What if, you grow too many arms, or extra heads, or something?"

"The odds of that happening, are very unlikely Peter," Connors laughed. He lifted the syringe, putting it to his arm.

"Why am I here though?" Peter asked, confused. "You said so yourself, the result should be a success."

"Peter, I tried this test on five different subjects," Connors said, readying the syringe.

"And?" Peter asked.

"And, only two showed positive results," Connors continued. "You're here just in case I become one of those two results. If something does go wrong, I want you to get help. As I said, in the field of science, we are required to take risks, no matter how drastic."

He stuck the syringe, in his right shoulder, just by the cut off point of his arm.

"Don't forget Peter," Connors said, sweat pouring off of his head, his voice rising. "Get help if-"

Suddenly, Connors lab coat began to rip apart, revealing green scales.

"DON'T FORGET!" he yelled, his voice now a roar.

His lab coat became tattered and torn, as did his pants. A tail shot out from his backside, green like the rest of his body. His right arm began to grow back, at a slow pace, but growing back nonetheless.

Peter began backing up, astonished at the scene taking place. Connors face, was no longer normal, along with the rest of his body. He now took on the form of a lizard, a forked tongue cutting from his mouth, sharp yellow teeth moving every second.

"Ssssssss!" he hissed.

_Okay, I'm getting out of here! _Peter thought running for the exit. He bursted through the doors, spotting no one on campus, he ripped open his jacket, revealing his old red-and-blues. He quickly put his mask and gloves on, and ran back inside, to find the new lizard creature on the ceiling, clinging to the hard asphalt.

"Ssssssspider-Man!" he yelled.

"Dr. Connors," Spidey yelled. "I can get you help! Just calm down!" The Lizard leapt at Spider-Man, grabbing him by the neck.

"Sssssstay away from me," Lizard said. "Dr. Connorssssss isssss no more!"

"Wow, we jusssssst met and already that lisssssssp isssss getting annoying!" Spider-Man quipped. "Maybe you should see someone about that!"

"Sssssshut up!" Lizard yelled, grabbing Connors' desk, and throwing it at Spider-Man, who barely dodged the flying wood.

"Whoa Doc!" Spidey yelled. "That almost hit me!"

"That wasssss the point!" Lizard yelled, snarling at his wall-crawling prey.

"For some reason, I kinda figured that," Spider-Man said, running along the walls. He spotted some animal tranquilizer in the back of the room. Thinking quickly, he grabbed a vial, and quickly loaded it. The Lizard was just behind him, and Spider-Man quickly did I back flip, right onto the Lizard's shoulders. He injected the syringe into his left shoulder.

The Lizard roared, and threw Spider-Man off of him. Suddenly, Lizard fell to the ground, and slowly reverted to the unconscious Dr. Connors.

Peter walked away from the campus nurse's room. He had taken Dr. Connors to her; just to make sure he would be okay. He was sure he would, but in the field of science, you always had to take that risk.

_What a day! _He thought. _Spider-Man is back, I have a new guy to face, and nobody cares! Life is just like that._

Peter made his way for his house, riding his old moped, which surprisingly still operated. The blue paint was practically scratched off, and the brakes barely worked. It would still get him home though. He hoped.

Gwen looked at her watch. 7:56 P.M., and Peter still hadn't gotten home!

_Peter Parker, where are you? _she asked herself. _I hope he's okay! _

Then, at that moment, Peter arrived on his moped, turning into the driveway. He parked his moped, removed his helmet, and jumped off. He walked over to Gwen. She noticed a few slashes on his arms, and cheek.

"Oh my gosh!" she said. "What happened?"

"Huh, oh I just got into a little fight down at ESU, no big deal," he said.

"No big deal?" she asked. "Peter, That looks like it needs stitches!"

"I'll be alright," he said. "I'm gonna walk around for awhile, I think my foot fell asleep."

"Okay," Gwen replied. She knew something was up, and wanted to know what, but decided not to ask Peter.

He walked off, deciding he would rather just sit where no one could see him, and think about many things clouding his thoughts.

Manhattan- 2007

Mary Jane looked into Harry's brown eyes. She put her hand on his face; glad she still had someone who cared for her.

Then out of nowhere, their lips met, and Mary Jane felt happy. Then she pulled herself away from him.

_What am I doing?! _She asked herself. _I love Peter, not Harry!_ She ran off, barely hearing Harry yell, "I'm sorry!"

She made her way to the elevator, and quickly stepped onboard. She sat down, and began to cry. She had no idea what was gong on at the moment. She did know, that whenever she kissed Harry, she was glad. Harry was a man, who cared for her, and would never leave her side, and would always be there when she needed him most. Peter wasn't. Instead, she clicked the button on the elevator, to return to Harry's floor.

When she stepped off, she found Harry sitting on the couch, his head in his hands.

"Harry?" she asked. He lifted his head up, staring up at the woman he had loved ever since he saw her, much like Peter. "I want to be with you. I love you."

He looked into her eyes as she said that.

_What should I say? _he thought. _That I love you too, and I want to betray my best friend?_

He thought for a moment, as some other voice came into his head.

_He betrayed you, didn't he? _A familiar voice asked. _DIDN'T HE?! _

_NO! _Harry wanted to scream. _He's my best friend! I won't do this to him!_

"Mary Jane," Harry began. "I-"

_He stole her from you once, Harry, _the voice told him. _Do the same to him. Now!_

Mary Jane ran over to him, she put her lips to his cheek, running her mouth over his face.

"Harry," she said. "I love you." He quickly threw his arms around her, as he pushed his lips into her mouth. She tugged at his shirt, pulling it off, just as he removed her shirt. He unhooked her bra, and she knocked him over onto the couch.

She began to ride him, as he took off his pants, and underwear. He grabbed her breasts, and began to squeeze them, as she moaned. She was going harder now, as she began to practically yell. She kissed his chest, riding very hard.

"Yes, yes, yes!" she screamed. "Ohhhhhhhh yes!" He licked her chest, as she rode him very very hard.

Then she rolled off of him.

"OH MY GOD!" she yelled.

Later, Mary Jane and Harry had decided that they would leave Manhattan, and travel to Canada, somewhere Peter couldn't find them.

Mary Jane wrote a letter to Peter, so later when he came to her apartment, _it_ would be there, and he would know why _she_ wasn't.

"I have to stop by my apartment," she told Harry. "And then we can catch a boat."

"Sure you don't want a plane?" he asked her for the umpteenth.

"I'm sure," she said smiling. "I hate flying."

Manhattan- 2017

Peter lay back in the grass of his back lawn.

_Spider-Man back, _he thought. _Should go well with the city. It's not like crime was lowered since he left._

Gwen stepped onto the back porch, to find Peter lying on the ground just a few yards off.

"Peter," she yelled. "Dinner is ready!"

_He's probably thinking about Mary Jane, _Gwen thought. _I can't believe she had the nerve to do that to Peter. _

Gwen looked at the food she had just prepared for Peter and herself. All it was, was some roast beef and vegetables.

_I really wonder what he's thinking right now, _she thought. It had been nagging at her ever since they started dating, when he told her about Mary Jane leaving him.

Peter came running in.

"Hey," he called to her. "Are you alright?"

"Yea," she said. "I'm fine."

Peter took his seat at the table, knife and fork in hand, and began to eat his roast beef, the Spider-Man costume beneath his clothes.


	4. Call of the Wild

Spider-Man swung through the air, releasing his web line, and shooting off another one. He grabbed onto the 'thread', as people were taking looks overhead.

"Hey there, there goes the Spider-Man!" a man yelled up.

_Why does all of this seem so familiar? _Spidey thought. He let go of the new web line, landing on the roof of a large business. As he climbed down the face of the building, big red letters just happened to spell out, OSCORP.

_Oscorp, _Peter thought. He hated that name so much. First, Harry's father Norman, had been the green Goblin and tried to kill all of those close to Peter, then after his death Harry became the New Goblin, and tried to kill Peter as well. Then, he runs off with Mary Jane!

Spider-Man punched at the letters, making huge dents in them. Then, he took the letters, and started to bend them into a new word. As he swung from the building, the original letters saying Oscorp, now read, ASSWIPE.

_That's more like it, _Spidey thought. _Although, that is vandalizing. _He continued swinging through the New York skyline, once again admiring the buildings he hadn't seen so close up in a decade. He marveled at the glittering lights, and sparkling stars in the sky. It was a magnificent site.

Sometimes he wondered why he ever quit being Spider-Man. He did notice, that before he quit and his suit was reverting back to its original colors, that he had been getting rather angry before and after the transformation to his red-an-blues. And also, now that he thought about it, it seemed to be returning lately when he wore the suit.

_That would explain why I did that back there, _he thought. _But then again, wouldn't I have thought I was just being myself?_

In an alleyway just below Spider-Man's location, was a dark shadow. Kraven loaded his crossbow, and pulled out a small vial. Opening up the vial, he took a long drink of its contents, and after a few moments, began to bulk up far more than his normal muscle size.

_Now, the hunter shall dine, _he thought, suddenly growing claws from his fingertips. _This potion now allows me to have the abilities of many jungle predators. Amazing! _

He stuck the claws into the side of the wall making the alleyway. He climbed up the wall, using the claws, and when he arrived at the top, was just behind Spider-Man.

_Stealth, or alert? _He asked himself. _Alert, it's not like he'll come out alive anyway._

"Spider-Man!" he roared.

"Wha- huh?" came a reply. Spider-Man turned himself around, to come face-to-face with a man in a lion mane sleeveless jacket, tiger skin pants, and leather boots. "Yikes! You look like you want to and probably will kick my ass."

"That is why I am here," Kraven said. "To kick your ass, and hang your head above my mantle."

"Oh," Spidey said. "I get it now! You think I'm more spider than man, maybe not even man at all… well look pal, you're not the first guy to think that-"

"Shut up," Kraven said, raising his hand. "You shall prove to me that you are a worthy foe, in combat."

Kraven pulled out a survival knife.

"Oooookay then," Spidey said, grabbing the thin air, and acting like he had drawn a sword. "En Garde!"

Kraven ran at Spider-Man with the speed of a jungle cat, swiping his new claws at his prey. Spider-Man barely dodged, only to have the knife cutting through his right leg.

"Ahhhh!" he yelled out in pain. "Damn!" Kraven tackled him, punching him in the chest, and seemingly weakening Spider-Man.

"You call this a fight?" Kraven asked, menacingly. "I've had dogs give me a harder time!"

"You hunt dogs?!" Spidey asked, jumping away from his attacker.

"Your comedy is of no interest to me, Spider…Man!" Kraven yelled.

"Hey look, it's Spider-Man, not Spider…Man! There is no five second pause in between there!" Spidey yelled.

"Whatever Spider…Man!" Kraven yelled, not even realizing his mistake.

"Argh!" Spider-Man yelled. "Just forget it! You could call me Spider-Ham and it wouldn't make a damn difference!"

"I do like ham," Kraven said, hoping to mess with Spidey's mind. He readied his right fist, for a dangerously strong attack. As soon as Spider-Man came within range, Kraven let loose of his cannon and slugged Spider-Man right into his left arm.

Spider-Man realized, that this attack had numbed his whole left arm.

"Holy shit!" Spider-Man yelled. "You numbed, me freaking arm!" Kraven jumped at Spider-Man once more, who dodged the jungle man. When Kraven turned around, Spider-Man was out of his sight. He was gone.

_It's not over, Spider-Man, _Kraven thought. _I will find you, and then I will kill you!_

Dr. Connors woke up inside of the nurse's office on campus. The nurse was a beautiful woman, his age, with a very nice face and body.

"Oh, Curt, you're awake," she said. "You took quite a beating, but you will be okay."

"Thank you," he said, noticing her cleavage. "My God, you're gorgeous."

She laughed. "Thank you! You don't look so bad yourself!"

She turned around, checking for his file. She opened up the drawer, and looked around for his file.

He stood up, behind her, and pulled down her mini skirt.

"Oh, Curt!" she laughed. He pulled down his pants, and began to mess around with her from behind.

"Ohhh yes!" she moaned. "Ohh there is a God!"

"Yes there is!" Curt yelled, stripping her down completely. He began to rub her chest, when suddenly…

Dr. Connors woke up inside of the nurse's office on campus. He was alone in the room.

_Connors, you old fool, _he thought. _You have a perverted mind now, and your hallucinating about naked women._

He sat up, and looked in the mirror, opposite of him. What he saw shocked him. In the mirror, was the same old Dr. Connors, but with a right arm!

"Oh my gosh!" he yelled. "Oh my gosh, my arm is back!" He moved the arm back and forth, back and forth. It functioned just like a normal arm would. It _was_ a normal arm. A normal right arm in fact.

He exited the tiny room, and looked around. No one was in site.

_That's strange, _he thought.

Instead of looking any longer, he left through the front door, thinking of everything he could do now with his functioning arm.

Eddie Brock, walked inside of the Daly Bugle, hoping to get a job as freelance, and then work his way up to a regular photographer.

As he rode the elevator on up to the main offices, he began to get real nervous.

_What if they don't like me? _He asked himself. _This is my last chance!_

When the elevator doors opened, he found himself walking into a large room, filled with many, people and objects. He spotted the secretary, and made his way over to her. Phones went off constantly as he traveled through the room.

He noted her nametag. BETTY BRANT, it read.

"Hello, Miss Brant, I'm Eddie Brock and I'm here to see Mr. Parker about applying for a job," he said to her. "If he's not busy or anything-"

"He's not busy, go right in Eddie," Betty said, smiling at him as she went back t her work.

Eddie made his way to the door reading, Peter Parker, Publisher. He walked inside, to find Peter, sitting in his chair.

"Uh, hey Mr. Parker, I'm Eddie Brock and I'm here to-"

"No," Peter said, not lifting his head up to see the man walk in. Had he, he would have seen a dashing man about his age, with blonde hair, and bulging biceps.

"No what?" Eddie asked nervously.

"No, I will not give you a freelancing opportunity here at the nice offices of the Daily Bugle, Mr. Brock!" he yelled.

"Why not?!" Eddie asked. "You haven't eve-"

"I know a lot about you Eddie," Peter said, looking up at the man. "A guy with a short temper, good looks, and just happens to literally snag photos from others."

"What!" he yelled. "I do not steal photos!"

"My mistake," Peter said. "You create fake ones, and steal others' photos!"

Eddie looked down at the ground. He knew it was true, but wondered how Parker knew about all of that.

"The Daily Globe Eddie," Peter said. "I heard you got fired from there, and came looking for a job here. You may not remember it well, but I'm the guy whose photos you ripped off. You may not remember Jameson kicking your ass out on the street when I gave his right hand man, those photos you created."

"What I-" Eddie also recalled this. He remembered asking God to kill peter Parker, humiliatingly at an abandoned church, and then leaving it without ever giving it a second thought until now.

"GET YOUR ASS OUT OF MY OFFICE NOW!!!" Peter screamed, grabbing much attention from the staff workers. Long ago they had been used to Jameson yelling, but not quite like this, and not from Peter. Even the phones stopped ringing during the silence. "Don't make me say it again, Mr. Brock."

Eddie looked at Peter, a rekindled burning hatred in his eyes. Eddie left the office, slamming the door behind him. Peter looked at the many staff workers. "Get back to work."

He sat down, as he watched the workers start up their activities again, as well as the phones beeping their usual sounds.

Robbie stepped inside of his boss' office.

"Robbie, what are you doing here, I thought I gave you some vacation time?" Peter said.

"Sir," Robbie said, holding a phone. "I just came in when Betty handed this to me and told me to give it to you, said it sounds important."

"Oh, well then thank you," Peter said taking the phone from him.

Peter pressed the receiver up into his ear.

"Hello?" he asked, breathing heavily.

"Hiya Pete," came an all too familiar voice. It was that of a male's, and one that he could recognize any moment off the day.

"What do you want?" he asked angrily. "Haven't you ruined me enough?"

"Look, I know what I did was wrong, but listen this is important," the voice said.

"What could be so important, that you just had to call me?" Peter asked furiously, wanting to turn the phone off.

The voice became a hushed whisper, and Peter dropped the phone, angrily.


	5. Funeral For A Friend

Peter, with Gwen at his side, looked at the many people surrounding him. As they all began to disperse, Peter asked her if he could be alone for a minute.

"Sure," she told him, noticing a sad look on his face. She kissed him, and made her way for the large van they had taken. Peter was bundled up, as was Gwen, due to the harsh, snowy weather conditions of Canada. He made his way to what everyone had gathered there for.

He stared at the small monument in front of him.

MARY JANE WATSON-OSBORN 1984-2017 LOVING WIFE AND MOTHER, it read. Peter began to cry, the tears dripping down his face.

"Hey MJ," he said in a hushed tone. "As much as I thought you betrayed me, I now realize, why you did it. I wasn't there for you, and you had every right to leave me."

The wind rustled some loose leaves off of surrounding trees. He began to cry loudly now.

"And… I realize that I will, always miss you, and that I love you," he said. The tears came out faster now. "And, I only wish the child you and Harry had, could have been mine."

He looked down at the ground, long and hard as he heard footsteps coming closer towards him. He looked up to see Harry, walking over to his old friend.

"What happened Harry?" Peter asked. "We were best friends, and I was everywhere, but with you guys-"

"Peter, she was killed," Harry said. "Slaughtered by some guy."

"Harry, there's something I have to tell you," Peter said. "I was never there for you guys, and I want to tell you why… I'm- I'm Spider-Man."

Harry looked at Peter, confused and happy at the same time.

"You mean this whole time-"

"Yes," Peter said. "And, look. As weird as it may sound, and by how betrayed I felt over the years, I want us to be friends again Harry. It's just Gwen and I, with nothing else in our life."

Harry looked at the ground.

"Sure thing buddy," Harry said, smiling but with tears in his eyes. "I want you to meet someone."

Peter looked outside the window of the van he was driving. In front of him, was Harry driving a mustang, taking Peter and Gwen to his house.

_I can't believe she's gone, _Peter thought, looking over at Gwen. _I have Gwen with me right here, and I can't stop thinking about Mary Jane._ Peter saw Harry make a left onto a long road leading to a driveway, and followed him closely behind. The house at the end of the driveway, was small, but looked cozy from the outside. Peter shut off the engine, and jumped out of the van along with Gwen. They followed Harry to the front door.

When Harry opened the door up and stepped inside, Peter was hit by the beautiful fragrance of lavender.

"This way," Harry said, leading them to a small bedroom. Inside was a crib, along with baby toys. Inside the crib, was a baby boy that looked to be about nine months old. Harry reached in, pulled the boy out, and cradled him in his arms.

"You didn't leave him here all by himself, did you?" Peter asked.

"No," Harry replied. "We hired someone. Anyway, this is Normie."

_Normie? _Peter thought. _Norman? They picked the wrong guy to name a kid after._

"We named him after dad," Harry said. "MJ really wanted to name him something else though."

"What was that?" Gwen asked, looking into the little baby's eyes.

"It was Peter," Harry said, handing the baby to his friend. Peter noticed how light the baby was, and how beautiful of a child he was.

_This, should be- _Peter couldn't even bring himself to think it. _Wait a minute… if Harry had amnesia, why would he have stolen- err, run off with MJ like that? The old Harry knew that Mary Jane and I were dating, and he wouldn't come between us, but the new Harry, the New Goblin, would have done everything in his power to…_

Peter smiled, as the baby started to suck on his own finger, and then yawning, rubbing his hands with his tiny hands.

"He's beautiful," Gwen said. "He's so small!"

Peter put Normie in Harry's arms again, who returned him to the crib. Peter walked out of the room, and out the front door.

Gwen and Harry walked back through the house, following him, when they saw him sitting on the porch.

"I'll go talk to him," Harry said to Gwen, going outside. He sat down by his friend, whose hands were up to his face.

"Why couldn't I have been there for her Harry?" Peter asked. "What did I do, to deserve all of this?"

Harry looked at his friend, thinking about what must have been going through his head at the moment.

"Peter, I know you tried to be there for her," Harry told him. "But, you were always held back by your… work. She just couldn't deal with the fact, that she might never see you again."

"I just never thought she'd, leave me," Peter said. "I was a jerk to her, and I hadn't even noticed."

"You have to stop beating yourself up," Harry said, patting his friend on the back. "It wasn't your fault."

"I know it's just… so you said, she was murdered?" Peter asked uncomfortably.

"Yea," Harry said, losing the happy tone in his voice. "I came home one night, and there were some gunshots to her head."

Harry began to cry.

"The police actually thought more than one guy did it, and even found places they all could have entered through without her noticing…" Harry whispered. "I only wish, I could have saved her."

"Um, hey," Peter said. "Do you still have your ummm, _gear_?" Peter asked Harry.

"Yea, I had it put in the attic though, why?" Harry asked.

Peter looked his friend in the eye.

"Because, I think we have some web-slinging ass-kicking to do," Peter said, laughing. "I want you to help me find the guy who did this, Spider-Man and New Goblin style."

"Oh," Harry said. "Now I see. Pete look, two thirty-three year old guys going on an adventure, just doesn't sound like we're really going to be up for it."

"Well actually, I'm thirty-two," Peter said. "But we still have it in us! Damn dude, I just returned to wall-crawling, and I'm at the top of my game! I could face like, a hundred Doc Ock's now!"

"A hundred Doc Ock's?" Harry asked, a look of laughter in his eye.

"Well maybe three, but I can still do it, I just faced a human-lizard thing, and a bulky hunter, who almost ripped me apart, but hey!" Peter told him, chuckling.

"Yah, okay. Well suppose I do come along, who would I let Normie stay with?" Harry asked him.

"Leave that, to Gwen," Peter said. "She'll do fine. First, I have to tell her that me and you are going to catch up on things, and we're going to stay in Canada for a few days.."

"So, she doesn't know your Spider-Man?" Harry asked.

"Well no," Peter said. "I went into retirement before we got married, so I didn't think it would matter if she knew or not, but I don't want to tell her now."

"Okay," Harry said. "Well, I guess I'll just let her take Normie to your place then."

"Fine by me," Peter said. "The farther they are from the action, the better."

"So you're going to be out of town for a few days?" Betty asked her boss.

"Yea," Peter said. "I'm going to be in Canada, visiting an old friend."

"Well, do you know when you'll be back?" she asked him.

"No, I don't actually," Peter, said. "Maybe a week or two."

"Well, okay," Betty said. "Well then, I guess I'll see you Pete."

She stood up and gave him a kiss goodbye, smiling.

_Thank you! _Peter thought.

"See you, Betty!" he called, and with that Peter left the building, ready to start his perilous journey on finding the killer of Mary Jane Watson.


	6. The Search Begins

The New Goblin soared through the chilled air of Canada, his glider making a loud racket. He looked over his shoulder, and saw Spider-Man swinging in the breeze, a web line connected to the bottom of the glider, was the only thing keeping him from the air, and twenty feet of free-fall to the snowy ground below.

"You okay down there Pete?" the New Goblin yelled.

Spider-Man looked up at him, fighting the strong winds that threatened to blow his mask off. "Yea, just fine!"

The moon hung high over their heads, looking more like a threatening face, looming in the distance.

"You tired?" New Goblin, yelled to his friend.

"No, you?" Spidey yelled back.

He looked straight ahead.

"Nope," New Goblin told him, his voice muffled by the wind. Spider-Man noticed his web line was getting awfully weak, and shot another one at the same location, to give him a 'fall back plan'. The old web line snapped, and he grabbed onto the new one. He watched, as the old webbing fell onto the snow, blending in with its environment.

It was going to be a long night…

Dr. Connors leaned against the dumpster in the alley he had just ventured upon. His new arm, was suddenly feeling weaker than anything else in his body.

_It must be because I've been using it so much, _he said to himself. He looked to his right. A pair of tough-looking punks had just walked into the alley.

"Ohhhhh, look what we got here," one said. He pulled out a crowbar. "Looks like some guy who needs our 'protection'!"

The second laughed, pulling out a gun. "It sure looks that way, don't it?"

"Please," Connors pleaded. "Don't hurt me, I'll give you anything you want!"

"You got a million dollars?" one asked. "You got a bitch we could mess up?"

"No, I don't," Connors, said angrily, his voice rising. This had happened once before, he realized.

"Well then, I guess you don't have anything we want, asshole!" the man with the gun yelled.

He put the gun up to Connors stomach.

"Say goodnight, you mother-fu-" At that precise moment, Connors transformed into his lizard self, and the man pulled the trigger. The bullet harmlessly bounced off of Connor's now impervious skin.

"You were sssssssaying, jack-assssssss?" Lizard asked, putting his hands onto the man's head.

He dug his claws into the gangster's head, as blood spewed from the new wounds. The man started to scream and kick, as his partner tried to run away from the scene taking place. The first gangster was dead, and the Lizard pulled his claws out from his skull.

He spotted the other man, taking off down the alley.

_You're not getting away from me, _Lizard thought in his mind. He sprinted towards the man, lashing out at him with his razor sharp tail. It wrapped around the man's stomach, as the Lizard pulled him closer to him.

"Did you really think you could esssssscape me?!" Lizard roared.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please don't kill me!" the man yelled, covering his face with his arms.

The Lizard stared deeply into his enemy's eyes, piercing them with his stare.

"I won't kill you," Lizard said, making a motion to putting him down.

"Oh thank you, thank you God!" the gangster yelled. "I'll never forget this man, I won't hurt you again!"

"I'll let the wall kill you!" Lizard yelled, whipping his tail around, and hurling the man through the brick wall next to him. He was dead.

The Lizard rushed out of the alley, spotting a group of New Yorkers, he decided to leave them alone, and leapt to a nearby rooftop. He looked down at the city, gazing at its beautiful lights. As he turned around, he came face-to-face with a shotgun pointed to his forehead.

"Hold it right there," Kraven the Hunter said on the other side of the gun. He lowered it to his side. "I've been sent to find you."

"Find… me?" Lizard asked, motioning towards himself. "Why should I trussssst you?"

"I don't want to trust a walking man-lizard either, but a man has paid me handsomely to hunt down and kill Spider-Man," Kraven told him. "But, he also wanted me, to find you."

"Why did he want you to find me?" Lizard asked, walking around the man.

"He had a man, down at ESU, monitoring video cameras, and was informed about Dr. Curt Connors' transformation, into _you_," Kraven said. "The security guard monitoring the cameras was actually working for him all along."

"Why doessssssssss he want me though?" Lizard asked, losing his patience.

"He wants you, because he thinks you could help him in his grand scheme," Kraven answered him, perched on the building's edge.

"Hissssssss grand sssssssscheme… what might that be-" The Lizard looked over, and the hunter was gone. "How the hell sssssssssshould I know where to go then!?" Suddenly, Kraven appeared on the building.

"My bad," he said. "He wants you to meet him, at the old OsCorp building."

"OsssssCorp?" Lizard asked. "Why would he want me to go there?"

"He wants to make a team, a team to take down Spider-Man," Kraven said. "He already has another man helping him as well."

"Who might that be?" Lizard asked Kraven, keeping his eye on him to make sure he didn't run off again.

"The Kingpin," Kraven informed him, hoping over the edge again.

_OsCorp, _Lizard thought. _OsCorp…_

Spider-Man looked up at the tree in front him.

"How did you crash us into a tree?" he asked, the New Goblin, obviously annoyed. "We may never find the killer now!"

"I'm sorry Pete," Harry said. "I was making sure you were okay."

Spider-Man shot a web line at the glider, but because there was so much snow on it, got nothing but… snow.

"Well duh," Spider-Man said, hitting his own forehead. "Sorry if I break the glider." He gripped the tree's trunk, and shook it for a minute. Snow came down on top of him, and seconds later so did the glider.

"Hey, thanks!" Harry said, patting the snow on top of Spider-Man's body. He broke free of the icy imprisonment. "Don't, mention it." Harry jumped onto the sky-stick/glider, ready to ride off into the night.

"I really wish there was some crap to swing from out here," Peter said, noticing it was the only tree for miles. "It really makes a guy angry, when he gets so close to the ground, that his feet practically freeze off from all of the icy water and snow underneath him."

"Well, can't you just climb up your web line a bit, and keep yourself away from the ground?" Harry asked.

"Not hardly!" Peter said. "If I climb any higher than I already am, my face would be burnt off by the damn exhaust pipe. Sometimes, it really all depends on how the driver, drives the thing!"

"Sorry then," Harry said. "I'll fly higher, but are you coming or not?"

"Go on up," Spider-Man said to his friend. "I'll shoot a web line on up there."

The sky-stick began to rise off of the ground, and Peter shot a web line at the bottom, hanging on for dear life.

"Remember, high off the ground!" he yelled. "Just don't go so high, that even the snow can't break my fall!"

"You got it pal!" Harry yelled down below. "20,000 leagues above the sea, coming right up!"

"It's 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea!" Peter yelled.

"Not where we're going!" Harry yelled to him, the sky-stick going from 0-70 MPH within a second.

"Whoa!" Peter screamed from below. "Where should we start looking?" Suddenly, the glider came to a complete stop."

Harry looked down at him.

"New York City," he said.

"New York City?" Peter asked. "That's like over 90 miles away, plus why would someone go through the trouble of coming from New York, just to kill an innocent woman?"

"Just trust me," Harry said. "If I go at top speed, we should be there in the next half-hour!"

"What is the top speed?" Peter asked, just as the glider went all the way to 123 MPH. "I- just had to ask!"

Eddie Brock stared angrily at the window n front of him, seeing the reflection of himself, snarling at the window.

_How could Parker do that to me? _He thought. _He stole Gwen from me, my job, my reputation, everything! Well, I think I'm just going to pay him a good old visit!_

Eddie wiggled the front door's doorknob, hoping someone had left the door unlocked. Apparently, Eddie had more luck than he thought, and the door came wide open.

_Now, to find the bastard and kill him, _Eddie thought, putting his hand in his pocket, and feeling around for the knife he had taken along for the 'ride'. _It's right there._ He walked around for a minute, admiring the elegant house. He journeyed into the far back of the house, coming to a bedroom.

_He must be around here somewhere! _Eddie thought. He noted the mattress, noticing its lopsidedness. _What's up with that?_ Eddie walked over to it, just to make sure some papers weren't stashed away there or something. He lifted it up, and found… nothing. Nothing, but a big black stain.

"What the hell is that?" he whispered. He poked at it for a minute, when it suddenly, slithered over his palm. "Whoa!"

He wiggled his hand, trying to get it off, when it suddenly expanded, covering his whole body.

Gwen heard some yelling in the bedroom, and put Normie down to rest on the sofa. She quickly ran to the bedroom, peering inside. What she saw was one of the most fearsome things she had ever seen. Inside the bedroom, was a large black figure; a white spider emblem was on his chest, spreading all the way around to the back. He had large yellow 'fangs', was very bulky, and a long tongue to finish it off.

What she did next, she would regret doing. She stepped inside, catching the creature's attention.

"Who are you?!" she yelled at it. The ooze covering the face, dispersed, revealing that, of her old boyfriend Eddie Brock.

"Eddie!" she yelled. "Oh my God, what happened?!"

"Gwen," he said. "We have come to kill your beloved husband!"

_We? _Eddie thought. _Why did I say we?_

_You are not I, anymore! _Yelled a voice in his head. _We are now, Venom! We know all of Parker's secrets, and we would like to share them with you! You are no longer Eddie Brock;_

_you shall now be christened as Venom!_

"We, have come to kill Spider-Man!" Venom yelled at her.

"Spider-Man?" she asked. "Why would he be here?"

"Because, Peter Parker is Spider-Man!" he yelled. "And we shall soon kill him, and take you as our bride!"

"I don't love you anymore Eddie, just stay away from me!" Gwen yelled turning around. As she attempted to run out the door, a black tentacle wrapped itself around her arm, and pulled her towards Eddie.

"I will not let you leave me again Gwen!" Eddie yelled, wrapping his tongue around her face.

_It's we! _The voice yelled in Eddie's head again. _Tell her we will prove our love to her!_

"Let go of me!" Gwen yelled. "LET GO OF ME!!!" Venom reached for her shirt, and tore it off.

"Get over here!" he yelled. He put his tongue in her mouth, licking the inside of her mouth.

She screamed, not that it came out right anyway.

"You shall not leave us again!" Venom yelled. He licked her chest, as she readied her fist. She punched the creature in the face, as he stumbled backwards.

She bolted for the door, making it out this time, the creature not following her. She ran back to the living room where she left Normie, and picked him up. He began to cry, as she ran to the front door with him.

_Peter, where are you? _she desperately asked herself. _Please, help me! _She made it outside, and ran across the street, hoping to outrun the new creature, Venom.

Harry landed the sky-stick on the rooftop of the Daily Bugle, along with Peter.

"Where should we start looking?" Peter asked Harry. "Since you're the one who wanted to come here first!"

"I don't know," Harry said. "Maybe we should pose as criminals, and sneak into some gathering or something."

"That might work," Peter said. "But we'd have to find some better clothes, to go with the fake identities."

"Well," Harry said. "Tomorrow morning, we need to start looking then."

"Sure thing," Peter said. "Tomorrow morning. But, where are we going to stay?"

"Is the old Osborn penthouse still standing?" Harry asked. "I still have the keys to get inside."

"It is still standing yea, I just hope someone doesn't decide to demolish it tomorrow morning, or we're screwed!" Peter exclaimed. And with that, the two friends made their way, to the old home of Harry Osborn.


	7. A New Discovery

Kraven spotted the OsCorp building, shining in the now rising Sun. He ran, and leaped off of the building rooftop he had been on, landing on the ground, and sprinted to the OsCorp building. An open hatch rested in the side of the wall.

_That's where he wants me to get in? _Kraven thought, climbing inside of the hatch. It turned out to be more like a slide, and he rode on it for about eight seconds, before reaching the end of it. He looked around the 'basement' of OsCorp. He was in a rather small room, a doorway to his left. He walked through the doorway, now inside of a room that was about the size of an elegant restaurant.

"Hello!" he shouted. "Is anyone there? Osborn?!"

Some lights flickered, and a giant green creature stepped out into Kraven's sight.

"I have contacted the Lizard, and he should be on his way in a few hours," Kraven said. "I have also heard word of another creature on the loose. I have tracked his scent, to that of Peter Parker's home."

"Parker?" the monster asked. "Does he know of your presence?"

Kraven gulped. "I have fought him once before sir, but he escaped before I could do anymore damage."

"If he finds out about our plans, it could wreck everything!" the creature yelled. "Now, I want you to find this new, _thing _and give him the word."

"Yes," Kraven said, as an elevator door slid open. He boarded it, and saluted the monster. When Kraven was gone, the creature went back to the room it had been in originally. Inside with him, was a large man about his size. He was bald, wearing a white jacket with purple pants, and giant sized hands and feet.

"Goblin?" he asked. "Will Spider-Man find out about our, trades?"

"No," the creature yelled. "If your chemicals were linked to me, we would both be in trouble with the law. But, if it weren't for your drugs, I wouldn't be this damn beast, Kingpin!"

"I told you, my men were still working on it, but you told me you didn't care, and to just ship it to you," Kingpin said calmly.

"My mistake!" the creature yelled. "As long as Spider-Man and the rest of the world think I'm dead, I could care less!"

"Yes, but what happens when he finds out?" Kingpin asked him.

"Then it will be time to spread the word… and the word is fear," the creature said, laughing maniacally.

XXX

Peter woke up, on the old bed of Norman Osborn. He rolled around a bit, looking up at the ceiling. He looked at the plaster, imagining images in the hard texture.

He then jumped out of bed, his Spider-Man costume draped over the computer chair next to him. He picked it up, and made his way to Harry's room.

Harry had been up long before Peter, already dressed and was eating breakfast in the kitchen.

"Harry?" Peter called, after finding his friend's bed empty. "Harry you here?!"

"In here!" Harry yelled to him, with Peter headed towards the kitchen.

Peter walked inside, spotting Harry at the table with his head on the hard wood.

"Hey," Peter said.

"Hey," Harry returned. "So, are we going to be checking for clothes?"

"I guess so," Peter said, throwing his Spider-Man costume aside. "Well, let's go then."

XXX

Gwen clutched Normie tightly as she started to cry. The Venom creature had just been after her, she just learned that her husband was Spider-Man, and worst of all, he had lied to her! She couldn't believe what had just happened to her in the past couple of days. She decided to take herself and Normie to an old friend's house, and stay there until she could think. It would have to workout, right? Venom couldn't find her now… right?

XXX

Peter and Harry walked inside of a small store named, "Mac Gargan's Clothes." It looked to be run by a lone man, obviously named Mac Gargan.

"Hello," Mac said to the two buyers. "Can I help you with something?"

"Uh, hi Mac," Peter said. "My friend and I, were wondering if you had something dark, maybe a couple of black hoodies?"

"Actually I do, and it's half off if you buy the black pants to go with it!" Mac said, happily.

"Go ahead," Harry whispered to Peter.

"Okay," Peter said. "Well, I guess that's all we need then."

"One moment please," Mac said, walking off to grab their items. Harry and Peter sat down on a small sofa.

"So, what are we going to do next?" Peter asked Harry.

"Well, once we get the clothes, we should probably look near some run-down buildings, some guys may be inside," Harry informed Peter.

"Or maybe there's gonna be guys who will shoot first, and not bother to ask questions later," Peter said worriedly.

"Relax," Harry said to his friend, just as Mac came back with their clothes.

"Here you are gentlemen," Mac said, handing them their sleek wardrobe.

"Thanks you," Harry said, pulling out a few $20's. "Keep the change!"

Mac took the money from him, gaping at it all.

"Thank you very much!" Mac said, as they were walking out the door. "And please, do come again!"

XXX

"Okay, so how about we stop by the Brooklyn Bridge," Peter said to Harry, once they had dressed up in their new clothes.

"It's just right around the corner, so we should probably investigate there," Harry agreed. "Let's do it." As they made their way to the Brooklyn Bridge, they noticed many weird looking men on the streets, some that looked like would-be criminals.

"Peter," Harry whispered. "Why don't we just ask one of these guys?"

"Fine, but once they turn out to be FBI, its all your fault," Peter said back.

They walked over to a man, who wore gold necklaces and rings, and had a sock cap on.

"What do you want?" he asked them hatefully. "You here to see Ben Grimm?"

Peter had heard of Ben Grimm. He was the leader of the Yancy street gang. As he turned around, he even saw a street sign reading, YANCY STREET.

"Uh, yes we are here to see Mr. Grimm," Harry said to the man.

"Alright, you fellas need to follow me den," he said, motioning towards a rusty door. He opened it up saying, "After you ladies."

_I should kick your ass right here, _Peter thought. There was a narrow staircase leading down father, and at the end, were a bunch of gangsters, and a bald man that looked to be about twice their size.

"Okay boss, des are the last ones," the man said.

"Sure thing Vince," the bald guy yelled. "Who are these two anyway?"

"Uh, hey," Peter said. "I'm, uh, Max Dillon, and this is my friend, ummm, Hobie Brown."

Peter just thought up the first names that came to mind. They also just happened to be the names of some of his old classmates.

"Max, and Hobie huh?" Ben said, laughing. "What kind of name is Hobie?"

"That's my name," Harry said. "And if you got a problem with it, we can settle it right here!"

"Ohhhhh," some of the guys ranted.

""No, let's not fight, just what were we talking about here?" Peter asked.

"I'll kick your ass in a minute sugarpuff," Ben said, glaring at Harry. "Now, as I tolds yas, the Kingpin got a call from some rich dude, saying he could help us out, if we scratched his back. So we had some of our guys whip the moron a screwed up drug, and he took it. So he gave the boss the location of the Chameleon, he had some of our guys hunt him down somewhere in Canada, and now we got a lifetime partnership with the dude."

"Um, who is the guy?" Peer asked, trying to dig up some more information. "The rich guy?"

Ben stared at them. "Who used to be the Green Goblin. Now, he's some monster. His name is Norman Osborn."

Peter and Harry looked at each other.

"And who's the Chameleon?" Harry asked, still shocked by the sudden revelation.

"The Chameleon, is some guy who can turn into anyone he wants to," Ben said. "Like some mutant, so he ran off to Canada. The Goblin kidnapped some girl there while the Chameleon was disguised as her, and the Chameleon got himself killed there. Then I think the Goblin killed the girl… since then, not much has been going on, which is why we need to make ourselves heard!"

Peter and Harry, after getting everything they needed, which turned out to be only one thing, started backing up to the staircase.

"Whoa, where do you girls think your going?" Ben yelled at them.

"We're just gonna go," Peter said.

"They could be cops!" Ben yelled. "Grab 'em!"

Peter and Harry quickly ran up the staircase, as bullets shot at the same place they had been moments ago. They quickly burst through the door, and as they did, Peter shot a web line.

"Grab on!" he yelled to Harry, who grabbed onto his shoulder. Many onlookers caught sight of a man in black shooting webbing from his wrist.

"It's Spider-Man!" a person yelled. "And he's out of costume!" Peter pulled hard on the web line, and they went soaring through the air, just as the gangsters came shuffling out of the door.

"Boys," Ben said, looking up into the sky at the figures. "That was the god-damn Spider-Man."

The gangsters continued watching, as Peter and Harry swung through the air, and around the corner.

XXX

Back at Harry's penthouse, the two friends suited up into their gear and costumes.

"So, we know that some guy named the Kingpin is involved," Harry said. "Along with, the Chameleon."

"Yea," Peter said. "And so is… your- your dad." There was an awkward silence between the two, and Harry decided to end it.

"Peter, what happened to my dad?" Harry said. "I remember him dying, and then a few years later, you told me I had been a guy named the New Goblin… but what did those guys mean by my dad was the Green Goblin?"

"Your dad, was a criminal Harry," Peter said. "For awhile, you had thought Spider-Man killed your dad, and then you found out your dad had actually been the Green Goblin, so you made your New Goblin stuff to kill me, and I practically killed you and-"

"I got amnesia?" Harry asked.

"Yup," Peter said. "So now you know where all of your armor actually came from."

"I guess I do," Harry said, putting his visor-helmet on over his face. "Well, we should probably get going, you know and stop the Kingpin."

"Who is the Kingpin I wonder," Peter said. "That name sounds familiar, like I heard it from the Bugle back as a photographer, but back then I usually just read the papers to see what Jameson was saying about Spider-Man…you know what? If I had known then what Jameson told me on his deathbed… I would have never lied to him before…"

Manhattan- 2011

J. Jonah Jameson sat coughing on his bed, Peter Parker and his son, John Jameson by his side.

Although Peter hadn't cared for John much in the past, they had grown a small friendship over the years.

"John," Jonah said to his son. "Could you leave for a minute, so I can yell Peter something."

"Sure thing dad," John said with tears in his eyes, as he patted his father on the shoulder. John closed the door behind him.

"Peter," Jameson coughed. "I know the biggest secret you have ever had… I know that you were Spider-Man, and I'm sorry for all of the personal attacks on you."

"How did you find out?" Peter asked, smiling.

"Please, did you really think you could pull one over on this old geezer?" Jonah asked Peter, slightly laughing. "That's why I'm giving you the Bugle, to make up for it…"

"Your what?" Peter asked him. "Why not give it to John?!"

"Please," Jonah said. "John wants to be an astronaut, not a paper man."

"Thank you so much sir," Peter said.

"It's not sir anymore," Jonah said. "It's not even Jonah or Mr. Jameson, please call me by my real name… Jack."

"Jack Jonah Jameson?" Peter asked. "I never thought you'd tell anyone your real name."

"Well, now you know," Jameson, said. "Send John back in on your way out."

"Sure thing… Jack," Peter said, ready to exit the room.

"And one more thing," Jonah said to Peter. "That Spider-Man is no damn menace…"

"Thank you sir," Peter said, leaving the room.

That was the last time Peter ever saw his old boss alive. In the will, the Bugle had been given to Peter, and he ran it just as well as Jonah had, if not better…

Manhattan- 2017

"He told you that?" Harry asked his friend.

"Yup," Peter said, a few tears running down his cheek. He brushed them aside. "He was like a father to me at that moment… just like Uncle Ben was my whole life."

Another awkward moment that Harry wanted to end.

"Where should we start looking for the Kingpin?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure," Peter said. "But, I have to make sure Gwen is okay. I'm just going to check up on her, and I'll meet you back here…"

"Sure thing, and make sure Normie is okay!" Harry yelled at him. "Not just Gwen!"

"You got it!" Peter yelled back to him, swinging outside of the window he had just opened.

_Don't worry MJ, _Harry thought. _We'll find the guy that did it, and then, he's going to wish he'd been six feet under a long time ago…_


	8. Visit From An Old Friend

The Kingpin looked outside of the window of his business building, 'Fisk Towers'. He clutched his armrest tightly.

The foggy city outside looked darker than usual. Over the last few years of Spider-Man's absence, it had become an even greater breeding ground for criminals.

_But that's okay, _Kingpin thought, laughing to himself. _Because I OWN this city!_

Looking into the streets, he saw an all to familiar man swinging around the city. Trailing behind him was an armored garbed figure, flying around on a glider looking device.

"Spider-Man!" Kingpin yelled. "But, who is that?"

XXX

"Okay Harry, we're probably nowhere near to finding the Kingpin!" Peter yelled to his friend behind him.

_Wait a minute, _Peter thought. He was remembering the name, Kingpin now. He had remembered, that a man named Matt Murdock had once told him about the Kingpin. But, where would he find a lawyer now after over ten years?

"Harry!" Peter called behind him.

"Yea?" came a reply.

"I know somebody who can help us out!" Peter yelled. "His name is M-"

SNAP! Suddenly, Peter's web line split in two, and he started sailing to the sidewalk below. Harry swooped into save him, as Peter landed on the sky-stick.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

"Look, we have to find, MATT MURDOCK!" Peter yelled, before the unknown force could mess him up again. Harry landed on the closest rooftop he could find, as they searched the surrounding area.

"Right there!" Harry yelled, spotting what looked to be a gun barrel.

XXX

Venom ran through the road, smashing up vehicles and anything else in his path. Spotting a wall, and jumped into it, and to his astonishment, clung right to it!

_We have all the abilities of Parker? _Eddie asked himself.

_Yes, we do, _the other voice told him._ But, we are stronger and faster than that insect could ever hope to be!_

Venom ran straight up the wall, hearing a gun shot in the distance, he ran towards where it came from. Up ahead, he spotted a man dressed as a hunter, holding a shotgun, and peering over the ledge of the building he was on.

Venom shot a web line from the top of his hand, and swung towards the same rooftop as the hunter.

"You!" Venom yelled to the new man. "We, will destroy you!"

"There he is!" Harry yelled, spotting the hunter. "Spidey he's over here!"

Kraven looked over his shoulder as Venom had disappeared.

"That's strange," Kraven whispered to himself, readying his shotgun.

XXX

_What's going on? _Eddie asked the voice. _Why are we invisible?_

_We told you that we had Parker's powers and more! _The voice told him happily. _It is our symbiotic cloaking device! _

Venom used this to his advantage, and snuck up behind the hunter, just as the New Goblin and Spider-Man arrived onto the rooftop now.

_Parker! _Eddie thought. _And who's that?_

_That's Harry Osborn! _The voice warned Eddie. _He used to be Parker's best friend, until he became the New Goblin, then they hated each other, so why are they helping each other now?_

Venom lifted up Kraven, and to Peter and Harry, it looked like the hunter was floating in the air, held by some invisible force.

"How's he doing that?" Harry asked Peter. "You're the genius!"

"I- I don't know!" Peter yelled back. "But we need to attack him, while he's vulnerable!"

XXX

"Sssssssso let me get thisssssssss ssssssstraight," Lizard said to the Green Goblin. "You want me, to ally mysssssself, with the likesssssss of you?"

"You will have helped in the destruction of our greatest enemy," the Goblin said. "Spider-Man…"

"I will help you, but only until we fight the ssssssspider!" Lizard yelled. "Where issssssss the hunter man?"

"Oh him?" the Goblin asked. "I sent him out for a little pest control…"

XXX

Harry threw Kraven against an air conditioner duct on the rooftop. The hunter fell to the ground, practically defeated. Spider-Man was preparing himself to attack Kraven, when he was suddenly hoisted into the air by nothing, and thrown over the side of the roof.

"Pete!" Harry yelled, jumping over to save his friend.

Venom, 'turned off' his cloaking, and walked over to Kraven. He threw him over his shoulder, ready to ask him questions. But not yet. First he would go somewhere the heroes couldn't fine them. He knew Kraven was in on something, something big. And the thing was, Eddie wanted in on it too.

XXX

Peter clung to the side of the building tightly, grabbing Harry before he could fall to the sidewalk below.

"Gotcha'!" he said, snatching his friend's hand, and pulling him towards his shoulder. "Where's your glider?"

Harry clicked a button on his wrist device, and the vehicle came flying around the corner, as Harry jumped onto it.

"We're going to go find Murdock, and we're going to find him fast!" Peter said to his friend as they flew off. "But first, I need to check on Gwen."

XXX

Peter looked at the front door of his house. It was broken, splintered on the front porch.

"Oh, my God!" Peter yelled. "Harry help me check this out!"

Peter's heart started to pound.

It hadn't been like this since… since…

Peter and Harry ran inside, jumping over the door.

"I'll check the bedroom, you check the kitchen!" Peter yelled to his friend.

"Okay!" Harry replied, running towards where he believed the kitchen to be, as he had not been to Peter's lavish house before.

Peter ran into the bedroom, finding the mattress shredded to ribbons, on the ground. Nothing.

Harry ran into the kitchen and found a note.

"Peter, I think you should check this out!" he yelled to his friend, reading over the note.

Peter came rushing inside the kitchen, finding Harry with a note. Peter snatched it from him and began to read it's dark inky print.

**Parker, we shall hunt you down, and we shall kill you, for abandoning us, and for stealing our Gwen! You should probably hurry up though; it's only a matter of time before we plant our seed in her!**

Eddie Venom 

Eddie? Venom? Gwen?

"Harry," Peter said. "We need to hurry up, before… Eddie Brock or Venom or whoever the hell it is, gets to Gwen and Normie!"

"Right behind you buddy!" Harry said. "So what's the plan?"

Peter looked at him. "I'm going to call up Matt Murdock, and have him meet us at the docks. We'll get the Kingpin information out of him there, we'll find the Kingpin, find MJ's killer, get Gwen and Normie to safety, stop your dad, Dr. Connors, Eddie, and Kraven."

"Wow," Harry said. "That seems like a lot to do…"

"It is Harry, which is why we need each other to do this," Peter said. He walked over to the phone hanging on the wall, took it off of the base, and dialed in a number.

BRING! BRING! BRING!

"Hello?" came a gruff voice on the other end.

"Yes Matt, this is Spider-Man, and I wanted to know if you could meet me and a friend somewhere…" Spidey said into the phone.

"…Peter?" came his voice. "It's been forever! But, sure sure where do you want the old Daredevil to meet you?"

"The docks," Peter said. "If that's okay with you…"

"The docks it is," Matt said, hanging up.

XXX

Spider-Man and the New Goblin rested on the docks, surrounded by many crates. The moon shined a beautiful reflection into the Hudson Bay.

"He's coming, right?" Harry asked Peter for the ninth time.

"I don't know what's taking him so long," Peter said. But he's a man of his word, he'll be here soon."

Sure enough, a dark shadow flipped over rooftops, catching Peter's attention. The man landed on the ground, running towards Peter and Harry. Spotting Peter's shadow, he flipped over the crated, and landed beside them.

Peter looked at the man, wearing a red leather suit bearing a DD on its chest, sprouting devilish horns at the top. The man only had one leg too… his right leg.

"Matt?" Peter asked. "What happened to you?"

"Oh this?" Matt asked, pointing to his non-existent leg. "That's just what I get for being to nosy around a couple of terrorists… a man at my age shouldn't be doing these things, but I'm the Daredevil dammit, the Man Without Fear!"

"We need you to help us," Peter said. "Do you remember, the Kingpin?"

"Do I remember the Kingpin?" Daredevil repeated. "I remember the Kingpin alright… why what do you want to know?"

"We need to know where we could find him," Harry said, piping up for the first time since Daredevil had arrived.

"The Kingpin is actually Wilson Fisk," Daredevil told them. "He owns Fisktronics, and usually stays at his corporate building, Fisk Towers."

"Wilson Fisk, huh?" Peter asked. "The wealthy philanthropist… it's amazing by how many bad guys exist in this world…"

"Not really," Daredevil said. "Not at all…"

"Well thanks for all your help Matt," Peter said, shaking his hand.

"It was good to see you again to Peter," Matt said, returning the handshake. "Be careful… the Kingpin is not to be taken lightly."

"Gotcha'," Peter said, as he and Harry left the scene, and the Daredevil behind. Matt only looked out at them smiling.

_Good luck, my friend, _he said, looking out a Peter. _You're going to need it…_


	9. The Kingpin of Crime

The Lizard looked at his destroyed lab at ESU. His, no Dr. Connors class had been cancelled for the rest of the month. He took a look at the same syringe he had used just a few days ago.

That syringe had cost him everything. His sanity, his life, his wife, job, everything! Everything, but his arm. And for that, he was grateful, but how grateful could one be when they walked around as a giant man-lizard all day?

_I haven't been able to change back at all, _the Lizard observed, or at least what part of him still remained sane observed. _Will I be stuck, like- like this for the rest of my life?_

He threw the syringe against a far wall, shattering it into a million pieces if glass.

_If I'm going to be like this for the rest of my life, _he declared. _Why not be more lizard-like? _He ran to the back of the room, where he kept more of the strange chemical, which made him the Lizard.

_Don't forget Peter, _he remembered. He pulled many vials of the potion out from his freezer cupboard. He poured them all into a large bowl, causing it to fizz. Then, he mixed it all up, extracted some components, and put the new chemicals into another syringe. He put it up to his neck instead of his arm, hoping the result would be to his liking. No turning back now…

He stuck the syringe into his neck.

FSSSHHH! He immediately dropped it, as the components were emptied into his DNA strand and beyond. He began changing at a rapid pace. His tail became longer and bigger, his lab coat and purple pants completely tore apart, his teeth became larger, and he grew bigger.

"Sssssssssss!" the new Lizard hissed. He waved his tail around, breaking many tables and chairs in the process. He broke down a wall, jumping through it into the streets.

Spider-Man, was in major trouble…

XXX

Gwen rested on the couch inside of Liz Allen's home.

"Liz, I don't know what to do," she told her friend. "I have no idea where Peter is, Normie and I have nowhere else to turn, and I'm being followed by some creature called, Venom… he's my old boyfriend, Eddie Brock…"

Liz set a cup of coffee in front of Gwen.

"Well, you two can most definitely stay here," Liz, said, her blond hair a mess. "So, you have no idea where Peter is?"

"No idea at all," Gwen lied. She knew exactly where Peter could be. He could be fighting crime somewhere, but she knew what he was doing, and the very thought of him taking revenge was not him. "I just don't know what to do anymore!"

XXX

Venom dropped Kraven, shaking him to stir him awake.

Kraven shifted, awakening to find the creature in front of him.

"What do you want?" Kraven asked.

"We want in," Venom said. "We know you're in on something big, and we also want in on it!"

"Forget it," Kraven said. "The Goblin would more likely kill himself before allying himself with the likes of you!"

_The Goblin, _Eddie thought. _Norman Osborn, kidnapped Mary Jane, threw her over a bridge, and was killed by his own glider… how is he back?_

_Many things are possible, _the voice told Eddie.

"We'll see about that," Venom said, putting his clawed hands up to Kraven's skull.

"Okay! Okay!" Kraven yelled, usually not the one to be a coward. "He is gathering a few people to kill Spider-Man, he already has the kingpin, and a man named the Lizard…"

"Take us to him," Venom said, picking Kraven up off of the ground.

"As you wish," Kraven said, leading him to OsCorp.

XXX

The Kingpin entered his office, as he got a phone call.

"Hello," he said.

"Your boys have killed the Chameleon, I have my chemicals, so the deal is done," came the Green Goblin's voice over the other end.

"Yes they are," Kingpin said. "But, if you ever need anything else, just call, and we'll work out something."

"Good Fisk," the Goblin said. "Goodbye…"

"Goodbye, Osborn," Kingpin said, turning the phone off. He turned around, and came face-to-face with an upside-down face.

"Spider-Man?!" he shouted. "How the hell did you get on here?!"

"Now come on, the girl scouts were outside, asking if you wanted some cookies," Spider-Man told him. "You didn't answer, but we all know you're better than that!"

The Kingpin raised him arm, and swatted Spider-Man off of his web line using his large hand. Spider-Man smacked into the wall, putting a few holes into it.

"I could use some help," he gasped. Suddenly, the New Goblin came flying inside, and caught the Kingpin's attention.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm the New Goblin," Harry told him, pulling out a pumpkin bomb. "And you're about to learn what that means!"

He threw the bomb, which landed inches away from the Kingpin's feet. It blew up, sending him flying backwards into another wall. He picked himself up, pulling out a machine gun from his jacket.

RATATATATATA! It sent bullets all around the room, a few connecting with Harry's leg.

"Ahhhh!" he yelled out in pain. He fell off of the sky-stick, as Spider-Man quickly picked himself up from the ground. He ran over to Harry, threw him over his shoulder, and ducked behind the Kingpin's metal desk.

"Phew," Spidey said. "If this were wood, we'd be screwed!" He looked over Harry's leg, blood seeping out of the open wounds.

"You're going to be okay," Peter said to his friend. "Now, I need to teach Mr. Fisk the dangers of shooting people." Spider-Man rolled out from behind the desk, and the Kingpin opened fire upon him again. Using his spider-sense, he ran at the kingpin, while dodging all of the bullets whizzing by h is head. He dove at the large man, knocking him flat on his back.

The Kingpin passed out…

XXX

The Kingpin woke up, to find himself dangling outside of his office window upside-down.

"Whaaa!" he yelled. He looked up, spotting Spider-Man struggling to keep him from falling.

"Did anyone ever tell you, you're bigger than you look?" he asked. "Now talk! Why were you after the Chameleon!"

"He was a terrorist claiming to be working for my empire," Fisk said, calmly. "He was secretly giving all of my plans to the green Goblin, so I made the Goblin an offer he couldn't refuse. He gives me the Chameleon's location, and I give him drugs to pump him up. Once I had the Chameleon's location, I gave the Goblin his drugs, sent my men to kill the terrorists, and called it a day."

"Where was the Chameleon?" Spider-Man asked, lowering Fisk.

"He was somewhere in Canada, posing as a women!" Fisk yelled, losing his calmness. "Osborn sent him there to kidnap a women, pose as her for awhile, but then we had him terminated!"

"Who was the women, and is she still alive?" Spider-Man asked, dangling Fisk further towards the street.

"Uhh…. Her name, her name," Fisk said trying to remember. "It was, Mary Jane Osborn!"

Peter and Harry were so surprised, that Peter accidentally dropped the Kingpin.

"Ahhhhh!" the Kingpin yelled. Peter quickly realized what had happened, and shot a web line at the man, barely catching him. He was very heavy, but Peter still managed to bring him back up towards him.

"Is she still alive?" Peter asked, gathering more hope than ever before.

"I would think so!" Kingpin yelled. "The Goblin said, he would use her to get some guy named Peter Parker!"

"Where is she?!" Peter asked.

"I don't know," Kingpin called up. "I don't know! Please don't hurt me! If I knew anymore, and told you, the guy would kill me!"

"What makes you think I won't?" Peter asked him, dropping the web line. Peter watched as Fisk fell to the ground, his stomach breaking the fall.

"I'll get you someday!" Fisk yelled up.

XXX

Venom looked at Norman Osborn, his eyes narrowing so much, they looked like slits of paper.

"I want to join," Venom said.

"You want to join," Osborn said. "Isn't that cute. You have to be able to take down Spider-Man, single-handedly."

"We could kill Parker easily," Venom said to Norman.

"Ohhhh, you even know his name, that gives you bonus points!" Norman said. "I will let you join, but you need to get him angry first…"

"What do you want us to do?" Venom asked. "Name it!"

"I want you to kidnap, Gwen Stacy," Norman said.

"I'm on it," Venom laughed.

XXX

Peter and Harry looked at each other in the penthouse.

"She's still alive," Harry said. "She's still alive, and dad has put her somewhere!"

"The question is, where is somewhere?" Peter asked. "If we find that out, we can find out where your dad is…"

"Yea, but what if he's killed her by now?" Harry asked.

"Knowing your dad, he won't kill her unless it's right in front of one of us," Peter said. "But, the real question is, how is he back?"

"I don't know," Harry said. "But we need to find out, no matter what the cost is…"

"But, in a city this big, where should we start looking, for a madman, who has been dead for years?" Peter asked his friend, a confused expression on his face.


	10. Revelations

Gwen looked at her reflection in the mirror placed in front of her. Her beautiful face, looked tired and dirty. Liz was in the living room watching Normie, hitting if off much easier with him than Gwen did.

Gwen made her way back to the living room, when there was a huge crash coming from the kitchen.

"Liz!" Gwen yelled. Suddenly, Liz holding Normie came running to Gwen.

"There's something in the kitchen," Liz whispered to her friend. "I think someone is in there!"

"You stay here with Normie, and I'll go check it out," Gwen whispered as the electricity suddenly shorted out.

"Are you sure?" Liz asked, ready to panic, but Gwen had already gone to investigate.

Gwen stealthily made her way to the kitchen. She peered around the corner and spotted… nothing. She turned back around, when she was lifted into the air by an unknown force. Her mouth was covered, and she couldn't scream. When she came up to the ceiling, Venom appeared from nowhere, holding her.

"It's good to hold you in our arms again," he whispered to her. "Now we have to take you to a bad, bad man, so don't hate us too much."

XXX

Norman looked at the three people surrounding him. Venom, Kraven, and the New Lizard looked back at him.

"Gentlemen," the Goblin began. "We, are only final steps away until our plan can come to its end! Soon, we will all get what we want, and that is the death of Spider-Man!"

"But, he has evaded us so far," Kraven said. "He, and that other kid."

"That other kid, happens to be my son, Kravie," Goblin said. "He's just like his old man, strong confident, and aggressive."

"What will we do, when the spider finds us?" Venom asked. "We have captured Gwen, Mary Jane, now all we need to do is kill MJ, Parker, and your son."

"No," the Goblin said. "You mean Parker, his precious Gwen, and Mary Jane…"

Venom just stared at him, not able to comprehend why the Goblin wanted to kill Gwen, and leave his son alive.

"Both my son, and grandson could prove very valuable to us," Goblin told them.

"One quesssssstion," Lizard said. "What hassssssss become of the Kingpin?"

"He," Norman began. "Is on his way to jail even as we speak. But no matter, he could've been a major threat to me in the near future… as long as he hasn't revealed to Parker and Harry anything of our plan, we will execute it perfectly!"

XXX

Spider-Man and the New Goblin landed on the rooftop of the Daily Bugle.

"This is a major story Harry," Peter said to his friend. "And, if I can get the word out, we may have some help in finding MJ and your dad. But, I really need to find Gwen, especially if what Venom's note said was true."

"Okay," Harry said, nodding. "But do this fast!"

XXX

Peter walked inside the main offices of the Daily Bugle. Spotting one of the Bugle's top reporters, Ben Urich, he walked over to him.

"Hey Peter," Ben said.

"Ben, I need you to investigate a major story," Peter said. "It involves the Green Goblin and Mary Jane Watson-Osborn."

"The Goblin?" Ben asked him. "I'll get right on it!"

"Good," Peter said, walking over to his office. He spotted Betty, and decided her to get the rest of the staff to get to the new story unfolding.

"Betty!" Peter called.

"Hey Pete, I thought you were going to be gone for a few days?" she asked him.

"Well, I'm back now," he said out of breath. "I gotta find Robbie."

Peter walked inside of his office, finding Robbie in there.

"Boss," Robbie said. "You need me? I saw you come in, and I needed to talk to you…"

"What's on your mind Robbie?" Peter said, sitting at his desk.

"Well, our rates are dropping, so we really need a big story fast," Robbie told his boss.

"I understand Robbie," Peter said. "Look, I need some archive photos of the Green Goblin. Headline, **Night of the Goblin**. He's back Robbie…"

"The Green Goblin?" Robbie asked. "I'll get right on it!"

Peter's work was done. He did what he needed to do. Soon the world would know about the Goblin's return…

XXX

Liz picked up the phone.

9-1-1 she punched in.

BRING! BRING! BRI-

"911, what's your emergency?" came a male's voice.

"I need the police, my friend has been kidnapped!" Liz yelled into the phone. "My address is, 177A Bleecker Street, Greenwich Village!"

"We'll send somebody right over," the man said. "Just remain calm." He hung up. Normie was asleep on the couch, not realizing what was going on.

The power had just been recently restored, which Liz used to her advantage before it had the chance of going out again.

She sat down on the couch, not disturbing Normie.

"What am I going to do?" she asked herself aloud. Thunder clapped, and lightning flashed outside the window.

XXX

CRACKABOOM! Came the loud clap of thunder.

Spider-Man, and the New Goblin landed on a rooftop, shielding themselves from the now pouring rain.

"Great!" Harry yelled. "My glider wasn't meant to be out in the rain like this…"

"Can't I just put some webbing over it?" Peter asked.

"Maybe," Harry said. "If you want the engine to explode, and kill me."

"Well then, I guess you'll just have to climb onto my shoulder again!" Peter yelled.

"Not yet," Harry said, sitting against the ledge. "I have to tell you something first…"

"What is it Harry?" Peter asked him impatiently, taking a seat by him.

"I don't know how to say this…" Harry told him. "MJ didn't really leave you, because she fell in love with me…"

Peter remembered the way he thought it had happened, the only way he thought it could have happened. He remembered his vision or Harry and Mary Jane making love.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked him. "I made her…"

"You made her, what?" Peter asked him, a look of major confusion on his face.

"I made her leave you Pete," Harry said. "I threatened you through her, and she had to leave you."

"You what?!" Peter asked angrily, standing up off of the ledge. "You threatened her?"

"Well no," Harry said. "I said I would kill you if she didn't leave you…"

"You split us up, because you wanted revenge!" Peter yelled. "I can't believe you…"

"Also, Normie…" Harry began.

"How can he be mine?" Peter asked. "He's only two years! I haven't seen MJ in over ten years!"

"It was weird… MJ had been pregnant with him for years," Harry said. "I didn't want anyone knowing about us being there, so we just tried to overlook it. It had something to do with the performance enhancers."

"Normie is my kid?" Peter asked. "Mary Jane loved me, I had a kid, and I married Gwen?"

"I can't believe you!" Peter yelled. "I knew she wouldn't just leave me like that, but I had no idea…"

"Peter I'm sorry," Harry said. "Please, I know it is very messed up, you have every right in the world to hate me, but I'm changed! If all of this had happened all those years ago, I would have never called you and told you about her death!"

Peter didn't look at Harry. He didn't say anything to him at all. He stood up on the ledge, shot a web line, and swung off leaving Harry behind.

_I knew this would happen, _Harry thought. _Why did I ever even do that… he was my best friend, and I got so obsessed with revenge…_

XXX

Mary Jane Watson woke up in the same room she had been, for the last three weeks. She knew exactly what was going on, and why it was…

_I know Peter will come for me, _she kept telling herself. _I know he will…_

She was kept in a small chamber, naked, and with little food and water. She knew exactly who was torturing her. Norman Osborn, the Green Goblin. He'd been watching her every move via camera, knowing Peter would be foolish enough to try and save her, Harry too.

"Soon you'll be dead," came Norman's voice from the same hidden speaker she'd wanted to destroy ever since she heard t.

"What do you want, now," she said with what little breath she had left.

"Your little Parker is coming for you, totally unaware that you are still alive, if everything has gone according to plan…"

"Leave him alone!" she yelled. "Kill me, just don't hurt Peter!"

"I'm sorry, but I don't hurt girls, unless I benefit from it!" Norman yelled, his now green skin smooth like leather against the speaker.

"You're one sick bastard, you know that!" she yelled to it. He laughed, and the speaker went off.

_Don't hurt Peter, _she thought in her head.

XXX

The Lizard, along with Kraven and Venom, smashed up the streets of Queens, in search for Spider-Man.

"The Sinister Syndicate, coming through!" Venom yelled to pedestrians. Cars, and power lines were strewn across the roads, along with very few bodies.

"Ssssssspider-Man!" Lizard called. "Come out, and let me EAT YOU!"

XXX

Many reporters stood by, catching the Sinister Syndicate's rampage on camera.

"Is this the end of New York City?" one reporter asked. "Just like all of New York is asking, where is our beloved hero, the Amazing Spider-Man?"


	11. Unfolding Plan

Harry lay down on his couch back at the old Osborn Penthouse. He lost his best friend, for the third time in his life. Once again, it was the love of a girl that had gotten in the way. He couldn't even imagine how Peter was coping with the knowledge he now possessed. Harry felt like his father now, a terrible horrible monster.

But, there were still many questions to be answered. Like, how was his father still alive, and where was MJ, and how long could she still be alive for?

Harry rolled off of the bed, his suit and sky-stick hidden behind the now shattered glass mirror leading to the old Goblin Lair. He remembered those old days, how he thought life was so easy back then. He now realized just how wrong he really was.

XXX

Spider-Man couldn't find Gwen anywhere. He checked his house, random areas around the city, her work place, everywhere it felt like, but she was nowhere in sight!

_If I were Norman Osborn, where would I hide? _Peter thought, knowing that he must have MJ _and _Gwen now. _It was so obvious! Every good Osborn's home away from home-_

XXX

**Oscorp!**

Norman looked at the new prisoner Venom had brought him just brought him hours ago.

"Gwen Stacy I presume," Norman said to his new 'guest'. "How delightful it is to finally meet you my dear!"

"Who are you?!" she yelled to her captor. "What are you doing with me?!"

"I am a scientist, rejected by the world, much like the late, Otto Octavius," Norman told her. Gwen found staring at a giant green creature looking somewhat like a demonic creature, interesting, but frightening at the same time. Much like King Kong.

"I, am Norman Osborn," he said, his mouth curving into a sadistic smile.

Gwen remembered hearing about Dr. Octopus, and Norman Osborn. Osborn had been the owner, founder, and leader of OsCorp when he mysteriously died. Otto Octavius, Dr. Octopus, or Doc Ock as most people called him, was a good man, until a lab accident lost him his wife, and welded four mechanical tentacles to his spine.

"Norman Osborn is dead!" she yelled.

"On the contrary, he's standing, RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!!!" the Goblin screamed at her.

"You're a monster!" Gwen yelled. "Peter will stop you, I know he will!"

"Ah, so you now know of your husbands secret, eh?" the Goblin asked her. "Well soon, it will be nothing but, a bad memory." He began to laugh. He left the room Gwen was staying in. She hadn't even realized what room she was in. She now took the time to look at her surroundings.

"He got you too huh?" came a female's voice.

"Whose there?!" Gwen asked, alarmed. "Anyone?"

Mary Jane came out from the shadows, showing herself to Gwen.

"Oh my God!" Gwen yelled, spotting the naked woman. "Who are you?"

"Mary Jane Watson," MJ told her.

"I don't know if you remember me, but I'm Gwen Stacy," Gwen told her.

_How could I forget? _Mary Jane thought to herself. _You took our kiss…_

"I think I remember you," Mary Jane said. "But what I want to know is, where's Peter?"

Gwen looked at the ground. She still has feelings for him.

"You hurt him, all those years ago," Gwen said. "At first, I felt sorry for him, so we started dating, but then I realized he was the man I loved, and I was going to be with him for the rest of my life…"

"That was the feeling I had," Mary Jane said, sitting down next to her.

"I have something to ask," Gwen said. "Where are your clothes?"

"That damn monster took them, said I would most likely die of disease…" MJ said. "But I know Peter will come for me, I just know he will…"

_God, she does still love him… _Gwen thought.

"Why did you do it to him?" Gwen asked her angrily. "Why did you hurt him?"

"I didn't," MJ told her hotly. "If I told you the whole story, you would just call me crazy…"

"No I won't," Gwen said. "Just go ahead and tell me…"

XXX

Spider-Man knew exactly where to go now, and he planned to make it there fast. He swung off of the rooftop of the Chrysler Building, picking up speed on the way down. He dodged a stonewall which could have easily taking the breath out of him, landing on the side of a new building.

Suddenly, he heard screaming coming from far away.

_I'd better go check that out, _Peter thought. _But Osborn, you're not going to be facing the old Spidey you knew… this time when I find you, I will kill you…_

XXX

Venom smashed into the weak support of a concrete foundation, as it tumbled onto some poor unsuspecting pedestrians.

"Now, this is what we call a party!" Venom yelled to his partners.

Kraven shot some officers with his shotgun, killing one of them.

"We must hurry!" he yelled to Venom and the Lizard. "If Spider-Man doesn't' show up soon, the law enforcement will deal with us!"

"Not if I can help it!" Lizard said, smashing into many squad cars. He hoisted a lone officer into the air, chomping of his head.

"Now that'sssssss an appetizer!" Lizard yelled, throwing the beheaded cop to the ground.

"Now, we think that is messed up," Venom told Lizard. "We need to- unhhh!"

Spider-Man kicked into the back of Venom's head, flipping onto the ground behind him.

"You guys picked the wrong day to piss me off!" Spider-Man yelled, leaping at Kraven.

"Sssssstop, the wall-crawler!" Lizard yelled. He jumped at Spider-Man, knocking him off of Kraven.

"Yea," Spider-Man said, trying to wrestle Lizard off of him. "I really wanted to least face you and Brock there… you look very different doc! Must be the new ugly cream."

"Ssssssssshut up!" Lizard yelled, snapping his jaws at Spider-Man.

"Jeez, still have that annoying lisp I see," Spider-Man quipped at the reptilian creature.

Venom lifted Spidey off of the Lizard, bending his back over his knee.

"We're are going to crack your back, Parker!" Venom yelled. "Then, we're going to tear you into pieces!"

Spider-Man rolled around, trying to break free of the symbiote's powerful hold. He was too strong, unless…

Spider-Man shot a web line at a nearby lamppost, tugging hard on the metal object. Lizard and Kraven cleared, as the large object broke free of the ground, landing right on top of Venom. With Spider-Man free, he repeatedly punched the evil creature in the chest, as strips of the symbiote flew everywhere.

"Parker!" Venom roared, throwing Peter into the wall behind him. He picked up the lamppost, and started to beat it into Peter.

_This is it, _Peter thought. _I'm done for!_

XXX

The New Goblin hovered around the streets, in search of his friend.

_I'm not going to let you die Peter, _Harry thought.

"Parker!" came the yell of some monster.

CRASH! It sounded like a wall being torn apart.

"I'm coming buddy!" Harry yelled, swooping in to locate the source of the noise. Within moments, he saw a giant black creature beating a lamppost into Spider-Man.

Harry reached into his belt, pulling out the weapon used by all great Osborns.

XXX

Venom beat the lamppost into Spider-Man with such brute force, that Peter was sure he would die.

Just then, a large explosion ensued, and Venom disappeared, no sign of master or monster. Through the smoke, emerged the last person Peter thought he would see.

"Spidey, hitch a ride!" came the all to familiar voice, of Peter's best friend. Spider-Man shot a web line at the sky-stick swooping by him, as it pulled him off the ground. His body still sore, Peter bravely held on to the 'thread', waiting to tell Harry where to go next.

XXX

Kraven and Lizard walked through their lair, trying to locate the Goblin.

"Osborn!" Kraven yelled to his boss. "Venom is dead. Spider-Man and your son are probably on their way here now!"

Norman stepped out into the open, greeting his hired hand.

"They're ruining the plan!" Lizard yelled. "What do we do now?"

The Green Goblin just laughed.

"The plan is going perfectly!" he chimed. "Soon, Parker will be right within our grasp, and we can kill the woman he loved, and always will… Mary Jane Watson!"

"What about the other girl?" Kraven asked.

"Please," Osborn said. "We have no use for her, get rid of her, and then get ready to kick some ass…"

XXX

Spider-Man, along with the New Goblin, made their way to OsCorp.

"I'm sorry, for everything Peter," Harry called to his friend. "I was a jerk, and now you're helping me…"

"Harry we don't have much time!" Peter yelled. "We need to get there now!"

The sky-stick sped up, far surpassing what the two thought was the top speed. Suddenly, the engine sputtered, and the glider careened for the streets. Thinking quickly, Peter shot off a web line, throwing Harry onto his back and swinging off the glider.

_I have to get that before it kills someone! _Peter thought, shooting off another web line for the sky-stick. It connected, only to snap off of it.

"Dammit!" Peter yelled. Peter let go of the web line he was swinging off of, and he and Harry were headed straight for the streets below. At the last possible moment, Peter shot three web lines at the same time. One connected with a building, another connected with the sky-stick, and another connected with Harry, who had just fallen off of Peter's back. Peter tugged on Harry's web line, catching his hand and putting him back on his shoulder, he tugged on the glider's web line, putting it between his feet, and he swung off of the other, landing onto the rooftop of the building.

"That was close," he told Harry, dropping the glider. He smashed the power cell so nobody could repair it while they were stopping Osborn.

"Now," Harry said. "How do we get to OsCorp?"

"Simple, we just have to take the web line express… although it will take longer than riding a glider…" Peter told him.

"As long as we can save MJ, Gwen, and stop dad, I'm alright with it!" Harry said, as he climbed onto his friend's shoulder.

They jumped from the building, making their way for OsCorp…


	12. Two Down, One To Kill

Eddie Brock looked around him.

_Where am I? _he asked himself. _I? What's going on… where's my symbiote?!_

Eddie looked around a bit more, and realized where he was. It looked like a science facility. A one-way wall was put in front of him.

XXX

On the other side of the wall, two scientists studied Brock's every movement.

"He's healthy," one told the other. "He still has no idea where he is though, or where his symbiote is…"

"That's good," the other said. "But, we need to find a host soon, because it is about to reproduce."

"I'll find a specimen soon," the first scientist said. "I'll just find someone that sticks out in a crowd, and bring them here."

The first scientist nametag read, "Farley Stillwell." The others read. "Ashley Kafka."

"Ms. Kafka," Farley said. "Raven Croft doesn't support these types of experiments on its inmates… what if we're caught?"

"We won't get caught… just find a prisoner and bring him back here," Ashley told him. "You need to do it within the next month, because the symbiote can't live to long without a host.."

"I understand," Farley told her. "But what if it exceeds our expectations, and becomes another, like Brock?"

"We won't let that happen…" Ashley said. "We'll keep the prisoner in check, and use the stolen S.H.I.E.L.D. equipment we used to get Brock here if it gets out of hand."

"Excellent," Farley said. "I have another experiment already in process. Some idiotic store clerk volunteered in it if I would advertise his shop. Well, I need to be a man of my word, so, 'you need to check out Mac Gargan's Clothes'." He laughed.

XXX

Gwen looked at Mary Jane. Although they had just met a few hours ago, Gwen had taken an immediate disliking towards the captured woman.

"So, how'd you meet Peter?" Gwen asked her, running out of topics.

"We barely met when we were six years old. I had just moved in next door from his aunt and uncle's house. My Aunt Anna was good friends with his Aunt May and Uncle Ben, so we went over to visit a few times… but we started dating two years after we graduated…then, this."

"Oh," Gwen said. She didn't know they had such a connection like that, and for that long… was it wrong for Gwen to keep seeing Peter? Earlier, Mary Jane had told her the real story, which she hardly believed, but if it was true, was it right for Gwen to hold onto Peter any longer? There were plenty of other men out there, and he obviously still loved Mary Jane…

XXX

The Lizard and Kraven made their way to the holding cells.

"If Osborn wants us to kill the blond," Kraven told Lizard. "So be it." The doors were right in front of them, and they slid them aside. Inside, were a naked woman, and the blond girl Osborn had told them about.

"I'll wait out here," Lizard said, standing guard like his boss had commanded. Kraven checked Mary Jane over, and whistled flirtatiously. He walked over to Gwen, and yanked on her hair.

"You gotta go, boss' orders," he snarled. He looked at Mary Jane. "You're going to be next." He leaned in and kissed Mary Jane, before dragging Gwen off by the hair. He laughed, as Lizard shut the cell door.

_Alone at last, _MJ thought, resting. _Although, she doesn't deserve this…_

XXX

Gwen tugged on Kraven's arm, as she skidded across the ground. They came back to Osborn's chamber, and Kraven dropped her in front of Norman.

"Here she is," Kraven laughed. "As advertised…"

"Good," Norman said. "I'll finish her… you two, leave and watch for Parker and my son. Don't kill them… I want them, _alive_!"

Kraven and Lizard followed orders, and walked away.

"What to do with you…" Norman said. Suddenly, the Goblin began to shrink to a normal man's size, and when it stopped, he looked just like normal Norman Osborn.

"Neat trick, huh?" Osborn asked her. "It's really quite simple, with years of practice and secrecy…"

She looked up at the man. He lifted her up by the neck.

"It would be so easy for me to kill you now…" Norman told her. "But I'm still not sure..."

He tugged on her shirt, ripping it off.

"I need an heir," he said. "Harry won't do… and my grandson, well he's not even mine…"

"Oh God," she yelled. He drug her away, back into the shadows…

XXX

Harry held onto Peter's shoulder tightly.

"Yea know," he yelled to his friend. "This is getting really weird."

"I thought it was weird the first time," Peter called back, as they were finally yards away from OsCorp. "Okay, now there it is!"

They landed on the ground, sprinting towards the large building.

"Front door?" Harry asked.

"Front door," Peter answered. They were right in front of the entrance, and ran inside, knocking the door down in the process.

The inside of OsCorp was different from the last time a human being had stepped inside. It was now, dusty with cobwebs hung up, and it looked battered.

"Whoa," Peter said. "Well this is odd…"

"Where do we go from here?" Harry asked.

"Let's take the elevator, if it still works," Peter replied. They walked off for the elevators, and clicked the return button. After a few moments, the doors slid open, and the two stepped inside.

Peter clicked the button for the basement, and suddenly the lights flickered.

"Ahhh!" they screamed together as the floor panel suddenly gave way.

XXX

Peter lifted himself off of the ground.

"What was that?" he asked Harry who now stood up too.

"I think the floor gave way…" Harry said. "Are we even in the basement? It seems like we dropped for awhile…" He looked up the broken shaft. It was too high to see how long they had fallen.

"Well, I guess while we're here, we should look around a bit," Peter said. They made their way to the far end of the room, when they heard a sound like a snake.

"I've heard that before," Peter whispered. "Be careful…" They quietly continued, when suddenly Harry was scratched in the back.

"Ouch!" he yelled. "Damn!" The Lizard made himself shown, as did Kraven.

"Dr. Connors," Peter said. "I don't know what happened, but I can help you!"

"Peter," the Lizard began. "If I'm going to be sssssstuck in thisssss damned body, so be it, asssssss long assssss I can kill Ssssssspider-Man!"

"Great," Peter said, as he dove at Kraven, knocking him to the ground. Kraven took a brutal beating, as the Lizard attacked Harry once more. Harry evaded the swift maneuver, and counteracted it, by kicking the Lizard across the face, and into a nearby wall.

Kraven took out his survival knife, and slashed Peter's leg with it, just like he had in their first meeting. Peter didn't mind the pain now, just as long as he could get to the Goblin. Peter punched Kraven's torso, knocking him up to the ceiling. Kraven hit it, and fell unconscious after connecting with the ground once more.

Now it was time for the Lizard.

"Okay Lizzie, come take your medicine!" Spidey joked. The Lizard swung his tail around, connecting with Spider-Man's stomach, and knocking him flat on his back.

Harry, took pumpkin bomb looking devices from his belt, and threw at the creature. They split apart, revealing many razor-bats, which cut into the Lizard's tough skin. After attacking the predator, the Lizard fell down defeated. Slowly, he reverted back to his alter ego, Dr. Curt Connors.

"Nice job," Peter said, webbing the two men up against a wall. He spotted a door, leading to another room. "Now we find your dad."

XXX

Mary Jane began to get worried about Peter. Had something happened to him? What was going on?

Suddenly, the cell door slid open, and the Green Goblin stepped inside.

"What have you done with Gwen?" Mary Jane asked angrily.

The Goblin just laughed, and grabbed Mary Jane by the arm.

"Your little boyfriend is coming, and I want to make sure he has front row tickets to your demise!" Norman laughed. "He'll be here any minute!"

XXX

Peter heard someone yelling from the next room.

"It's this way!" Peter exclaimed to Harry. "Hurry!" Peter and Harry burst through the door, to find the Green Goblin holding MJ by the neck.

"Finally!" Norman yelled. "After all these years, I will finally make you pay!"

Peter finally saw MJ after ten years. She was as beautiful as ever, but looked like she was on the verge of dying.

"Let her go, Osborn!" Peter yelled at the monster, totally disregarding his new look.

"Aren't you going to ask us how we've been?" Norman asked him, laughing. "Well, no matter! I've rigged this old building to go up in flames, and I just have one request… die!" Norman pulled out a switch, and flipped the toggle. A timer could be heard, starting, and Osborn jumped through the ceiling. Peter and Harry looked up through the new hole, to see Osborn was now on the first floor.

"Come on, we have to go after him!" Harry yelled.

"No," Peter said, grabbing his friend's arm. "We have to find Gwen, and get her, Dr. Connors, and even Kraven out of here!"

"Great!" Harry yelled. "You go get Mr. And Mrs., Bad Guys, and I'll look for Gwen!"

"Okay!" Peter yelled back, now knowing the clock indicated they only had one minute left.

Peter ran back to grab Dr. Connors and Kraven, while Harry searched for Gwen.

Peter pulled the webbing off after he finally made it back to the room, and threw the two over his shoulder. He only hoped Harry was having enough luck…

XXX

Harry searched the tiny room, where he had seen Norman standing near.

"Gwen!" he yelled. "Gwen are you in here?!" He heard someone groan in the back of the room, and ran to investigate. He found Gwen, lying down on the ground, undressed halfway.

He lifted her up.

"You're going to be okay," he assured her, running her back to the gaping hole.

XXX

Peter and Harry met each other by their only exit. Peter spotted the bomb, which now read fifteen seconds.

"Holy shit!" he yelled, grabbing Harry's arm. He shot a web line to the ceiling high above their heads… time wasn't on their side…

XXX

OsCorp exploded, alerting many people all over the city. Within minutes, a huge crowd had gathered, consisting of pedestrians, cops, reporters, and more random people.

They were all wondering the same thing. What had just happened?

Suddenly, Spider-Man and the New Goblin, with three others, came bursting through the remains.

"That, was the closets I've ever been to death," Peter told his friend. He spotted two officers, and ran over to them. He laid Dr. Connors, and Kraven in front of them. "The guy that looks like he just came off of the animal planet, needs to go to prison, the other was just apart of an experiment gone wrong!"

Harry put Gwen down, as she thanked him.

"Thank you so much," she said. "Both of you." She was acting like she didn't really know them at all.

"No problem!" they called, as they ran down the streets.

It was the Goblin's turn now, and judging by all of the large cracks and footprints in the pavement, it wasn't going to be to difficult to find him.

_Now, you're going to get it, _Peter thought, as they ran along the road. _No one can run from, Spider-Man!_


	13. Night of the Goblin

The Green Goblin climbed up the side of the Queensboro Bridge, just inches away from the water below. As he scaled higher and higher, MJ finally began to realize, that this was the exact place he had taken her about fifteen years ago. This time, she probably wouldn't be so lucky.

"You want to be a good actress, don't you?" the goblin asked her. "Well then, don't screw up your big death scene!" He laughed at his sad attempts at his own dark humor.

XXX

"I hope Gwen will be okay," Spider-Man told the New Goblin as they continued to follow the large footprints in the pavement. "I don't know what that monster did to her, but it was probably really bad…"

I'm sure she'll be- oh, my God!" Harry yelled.

"What?" Peter asked, following his gaze.

Far up ahead, towering over the Queensboro Bridge, was a large plane-like vehicle, looking like a building in the air.

"What is that?" Harry asked.

"I- I don't know," Peter told him. "But we need to hurry!"

XXX

"Norman Osborn!" came a man's voice from a speaker located on the large hover vehicle. "Put down your hostage, or we will fire!"

The Green Goblin eyed the large transportation.

"Fury!" he yelled. "Leave! You'll never take me in, NEVER!"

Suddenly, the Goblin was kicked over the side of the bridge's top. He grabbed the edge, and looked up, spotting both Spider-Man and the New Goblin.

"Parker, Harry!" he yelled. "I'll tear you limb from limb!"

The Green Goblin jumped at Peter, who was bumped to the ground of the large support.

"Osborn, I'm going to kill you for what you did!" Peter yelled. "You're going to be the only one who dies today!" The goblin swatted Peter aside, knocking him through the air, causing him to fall the great height of the bridge. Peter landed far below, on the hood of somebody's car.

Many cars had stopped, their drivers getting out to watch the fight overhead.

"Sorry, about your car," Spider-Man said to the driver, shooting a web line for the top again.

XXX

Harry clicked a button on his wrist glove. He dodged the Goblin's many attacks, and within minutes, a brand new sky-stick arrived at the top of the bridge. Harry hopped on board, looking for Mary Jane.

XXX

Peter arrived at the top, to find Harry swooping around the Green Goblin. Spidey spotted Mary Jane, lying down on the complete other side of the bridge. He swung over to her, and lifted her up into his arms.

"Mary Jane," he said, removing his mask. Her eyes opened, and she came face to face with the man she thought she would never see again.

"Peter?" she asked, tears swelling up in her face. "Oh my God, it's you!" She buried her head into his shoulder, crying away. Peter couldn't help but notice her clothes had been taken from her.

"What happened to you?" he asked her, tears swelling up in his eyes as well.

"Harry, made me leave you," she cried. "He said he would kill you if I didn't, so I went with him… I had our baby, and then I was captured by- by, that monster…"

"I'm here now," he said, stroking her beautiful red hair. "I thought I'd never see you again." He pressed his lips to hers, as he kissed her very passionately, putting his arms on her waist. He pulled away, whispering, "I'll never leave you again…"

Mary Jane kissed him again, moving her lips over his face. When she pulled away, she whispered back, "Face it Tiger, you just hit the jackpot."

Peter Parker smiled a real happy smile, for the first time in ten years. '

Suddenly, an explosion brought him back to reality, as many support cables for the bridge snapped.

He put Mary Jane into his arms, and swung through the air with her, as the section they had just been on, broke of into the water below. He sprayed webbing over Mary Jane's chest, hips, and backside, telling her to stay put.

He swung off again, ready to help Harry and fight the Goblin.

XXX

The New Goblin flew around the Green Goblin's head.

"Harry, get down here, and face me like a man!" Norman yelled to his son.

"I don't suppose I could convince you to get up here, and fight like a goblin," Harry said, angering his father. Norman grabbed the front of the sky-stick, and smashed it into the antenna right behind him, causing Harry to fall off, and land right in front of his father.

XXX

Spider-Man swung through all of the obstacles in his way, landing up beside Harry and his father.

Harry stood up, and suddenly, the Green Goblin leapt to the crowd below. He looked for the one woman he was determined to find, and spotted Mary Jane. He ran through the crowd and grabbed her, jumping back up to the bridge with her.

When Norman landed, he swatted Harry away, knocking him into the crowd below.

"Parker," Norman yelled. "You've spun your last web, now prepare to suffer far greater than ever before! You're going to pay"

The Goblin hoisted MJ into the air, and threw her over the side of the bridge.

"No!" Peter yelled, jumping down after her. He realized he would never reach her like that, and shot a web line at Mary Jane's foot. He yanked on the web line, pulling Mary Jane back up to him, on the side of the bridge. When he reeled her up to him, he noticed one thing… her eyes were closed, and she wasn't making any sign of life.

_Oh my God, _Peter thought. He turned around, clutching Mary Jane tightly to him, and looked up at Osborn.

"You're the creep who's going to pay!" Peter yelled. "I'm going to get you, Goblin! I'm going to destroy you slowly, and when you start begging for me to end it, I'm going to remind you of one thing- you killed the woman I love-, and for that, you're going to die!"

The Goblin laughed at Peter, his eyes burning with hatred.

Suddenly, Mary Jane shifted in Peter's arms, and he brought her closer to him.

"Mary Jane?" he whispered. "Are you alright?"

"Peter, I thought I was going to die," she said.

"What?" the Goblin asked. "NO!"

"Oh yes, Osborn!" Peter yelled. "I'm still going to kill you, and it's going to be worse than anything you've ever experienced before!"

XXX

Harry woke up, floating in the murky water below the bridge.

"Whoa!" he yelled, splashing the water around. He swam to the support of the bridge, digging his gauntlets into the rocky stone, and pulling himself out of the water.

He began to hear Peter yelling something that made his bones chill.

"-nd it, I'm going to remind you of one thing- you killed the woman I love-, and for that, you're going to die!"

"Oh my God," Harry whispered to himself. "Dad killed MJ!"

Harry began to cry to himself, knowing he just lost one of his best friends. He had taken her from Peter all those years ago, kept her form the outside world, and exposed her to the Goblin- and now she was dead!

_Why couldn't it have been me? _Harry asked himself.

Suddenly, he heard MJ's voice, and knew she was alive, when he heard his father yell, "NO!"

Now, the time had come. Someone was going to die, but who was it?


	14. Parker VS Osborn

Spider-Man jumped off the side of the bridge, Mary Jane in his arms.

He shot off a web line, connecting with the center arch of the bridge, swinging himself through it. After doing this, he landed on the bridge's 'road', and set Mary Jane down.

"Go get help, just don't come back here, please!" he begged her.

"Be careful," she told him, and ran off.

XXX

Harry punched the Goblin across the face.

"You could have killed MJ!" he yelled to his father, punching him in the face again. "YOU COULD'VE KILLED HER!"

The Green Goblin grabbed Harry by the ankle, and lifted him high into the air.

"I'm in charge here, boy!" he yelled to Harry's upside down, masked face. He swung his son back towards the bridge, and smashed his face into the bridge's stony interior.

The Goblin began to laugh, repeating his violent actions.

Suddenly, Spider-Man jumped up over the ledge, and kicked the Goblin in the chest, knocking him onto the opposite ledge.

"Now that MJ's safe, I've been dying to know…" Peter began. "What's with your new look? I wonder if Victoria's Secrets will be mad about this…"

"Shut up you damn pest!" the Goblin yelled, kicking at Spidey's legs. Spider-Man dodged the attack, and began to joke again.

"Well, your look is quite weird, but you get some points for creativity," Spider-Man quipped, dodging a punch to his face. "But, you lose some for stupidity!"

XXX

Harry listened to Peter's terrible jokes, before jumping onto the Goblin's neck.

Norman threw him off, knocking him into Peter.

"Harry," Norman began. "You could have joined me, but you decided to live the life of a hero… always having to make choices…"

He glared at Peter, taking his mind off of Harry.

"I'm here to kill you Goblin," Peter said. "That's the choice I've made…"

"So be it, bitch!" the Goblin yelled. Peter and Harry stopped, and looked at each other.

"Wow, that was- that was random," Peter stated. "'So be it, bitch!' Okay back to business…"

Spider-Man made a roundhouse kick to the Goblin's face, succeeding in the attack. Harry pulled out a pumpkin bomb, throwing it at the vile creature. The bomb exploded, unfortunately nowhere near the Green Goblin, and right by one of the few cables left to support the bridge.

The bridge shifted, and few cars plummeted into the water below.

Screams flare up into the night, and the Goblin's laughs grew louder.

"Wow, Harry," he laughed. "I thought you were one of the, 'good guys'…"

Harry punched the Goblin across the face, and then got thrown into a ledge, right behind Spider-Man.

"This is between, you and me Goblin!" Peter yelled. "So, time to settle this once and for all…"

Osborn leapt at Peter, who dodged the attack, and Osborn crashed into the ledge, the stone shifting, and crumbling. Now the ledge was completely missing, giving Peter an idea.

The sky-Stick rested at his feet, and he lifted it up. It no longer worked, but the weapons had to still be operating. He clicked a button, which activated two spikes in the front.

Perfect.

The Goblin stood up, turning his attention back towards Peter, the broken ledge behind him.

Hesitating no longer, Peter ran the bulky vehicle's spikes, through the Goblin's torso. Osborn yelled out in pain.

"You'll regret this!" he yelled at Peter, I'll make you-"

Peter kicked the Goblin's torso, sending him over the edge, the sky-stick still impaled in him. He hit the 'road' of the bridge, shoving the sky-stick's spikes further into his body, before falling into the water.

It turned out, his last hit to the bridge, had weakened the support even more, causing the bridge to start slowly tipping over into the water.

"We have to get down there, or those people will die!" Peter yelled to Harry, already jumping down to the water. Luckily, the Goblin's corpse hadn't sank, and Peter used it as a standing ground. Harry followed, landing on the corpse as well.

"This is so screwed up," Harry told Peter.

"Yes, yes it is," Peter, agreed. "Now come on and help me put this back up.

The two, using all of their super-strength, pushed the bridge into its original spot. Peter webbed the spots that needed holding, and the two jumped back onto the bridge's 'road'.

"Call someone on your cell, and make sure they get this thing gets this place fixed," Peter told someone.

"You got it Spidey!" the man replied.

Their work there was done, and Peter and Harry made their way back home…

XXX

At the Daily Bugle, Peter had a private talk with Robbie.

"Look Robbie," Peter began. "I can't be in charge of the Bugle anymore. Some _things_ have resurfaced, that I need to take care of…"

"Boss, I know what you're talking about…" Robbie said with a smile. "I'm not stupid… I kind of pieced that puzzle together a long time ago."

"Err, what are you talking about?" Peter asked him.

"Come on, Pete," Robbie said laughing. "You're Spide-"

"Shhh!" Peter hushed. "Don't blow my secret! Okay so yea, maybe I am… Spider-Man, but don't go around telling people… now look, I want to give the Bugle to it's rightful owner, the man JJ should have really given it to… you."

"What, really?" Robbie asked.

"Yea you," Peter said. "But you got to give me a job as a photographer!"

"Sure thing, Pete," Robbie told him.

"Thanks Robbie… for everything," Peter said, walking away from his, no, Joseph 'Robbie' Robertson's office.

XXX

Gwen looked around at the many prisoners in the cell, begging her to bail them out.

_Yea, right, _she thought.

"Here he is," the guard she'd been following said. Gwen followed him to the cell, and peered inside.

"Gwen?" Eddie asked. "Oh my god, it's really you!" The officer left so they could be alone fore awhile.

"Eddie," she started. "Why did you, do that to me?"

"Gwen, no listen!" Eddie yelled. "It wasn't me! That- that thing had taken over my mind, made me do what it wanted! I would never- could never do that to you… I love you!"

"It's just the things you do," she said. "The violence, the lies, and- I just don't ever know if I can trust you!"

"No Gwen, please!" Eddie pleaded. "I'm a changed man! Don't shut me out, I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I love you, I swear to God I do."

She put her mouth up to the bars, and began to kiss him. He smiled; glad she finally listened to him.

When they pulled apart, she said, "I'll get you out."

XXX

After a few weeks had passed, Peter sold his house; him and Gwen worked things out and separated, but didn't stop them from being friends. Peter and Mary Jane moved in together at her old apartment in Soho, and Harry began to see Gwen's friend Liz, who had been watching Normie for him the whole time.

Things were finally looking up for Peter Parker and his friends.

That is until, he looked through all of his and MJ's packed things…


	15. Epilogue: Reunited

Peter scattered the many boxes around in the living room that he and MJ hadn't unpacked yet. She was out at the moment, and Peter decided he would try to make the house look better, before her return.

As he searched through the many boxes, he came across a bunch of notes in one.

Happening to be on the top, was the note that had haunted him for many years.

He picked it up, and then laid it back down, and it was flipped over. Peter looked down at the back of the note.

He realized that had he ever flipped the note those ten years ago, he would have found this message…

_In Albert Canada, Harry forced me to leave you, and I couldn't bear to watch him hurt you. Please Peter, I love you, please come help me so we can be together again!_

He dropped the note. How could he have ever missed that?

XXX

Nick Fury looked at the men down below, beneath the Queensboro Bridge. His walkie-talkie vibrated.

"Yes?" he spoke into it.

"Sir, the monster is intact, pulling it out of the water now," a man told him over the device.

"Good," Fury told him. "Fury out!" He looked outside the 'windshield' of his large vehicle. His Hellicarrier. His eye patch reflected in the mirror-like plate.

_You've outrun us long enough Osborn, _Fury thought. _Now, we can finally get those results._

Fury clicked a button, opening a laser-powered cell, which he would keep the monster in. Some men came in, all carrying a stretcher with the giant monster on it.

"Fury!" the creature snapped. "How dare you!"

"Shut up Osborn," Nick told him. "We're finally going to get those test done, and when we get your formula, we're going to destroy it."

Fury looked at the creature, wondering what he must have been thinking at the time.

"Officer Carter," Fury called.

"Yes sir," I woman approached him.

"Find me Peter Parker," Nick Fury said.

"Spider-Man?" Carter asked. "Why do you need him?"

"Because Sharon, he's the one the Goblin was after, and I need some solid answers," Fury told her.

"Affirmative," she said, walking off.

_Now, we can finally bring Spider-Man in like the creep he is, _Fury thought. _A menace!_

TO BE CONTINUED-

A/N: Well, I hope you liked Spider-Man: From Hell or Back. I know it was fun for me to make it for all of you reading it. If you have any questions that you think won't be answered in the sequel, then feel free to PM, me and I would be glad to answer them for you, or anything else you want me for.

Well True Believers, be on the look out for Spider-Man: Friend or Foe. I realize that is the exact title of a Spider-Man project in the making, but it has nothing to do with said game.

Yours Truly,

Symbiote-Spidey


End file.
